The Masked King, The Anti knight and the Q1
by AsheriteAbyss13
Summary: Ever wondered what would of happened to Code Geass if Suzaku joined in Episode 4 season one. Here is my interpertataion. I hope you will enjoy. No yaoi just pure friendship although Kallen will partly become central to the stories events in a sort of romantic way. Go Lelouch and Kallen.
1. Together we can do anything

Hello this is my first fanfic for Code Geass. It basically is what I think would have happened if Suzaku joined Lelouch after Suzaku was freed from his trial for supposedly killing Clovis. Most of the events in this story will happen in the proper story but Suzaku will be on Lelouch's side instead. Please enjoy AsheriteAbyss13's story; The Masked Hero,The Anti Knight and The Q1

Chapter 1; Together we can do anything

"It looks as though they've been treating you poorly." Zero announced, "You do know how they do things now, don't you private Kururugi? Suzaku didn't speak, "Was this the person who murdered prince Clovis," he thought.

"Britannia is rotten to the core. If you wish to change the world, join me!"

"Did you really kill prince Clovis?" Suzaku asked. "This is war" Zero replied, do I need a reason to kill my enemy? "What about the poison gas, you took those entire civilians hostage!" Demanded Suzaku.

"Bluffing is an important negotiating tactic and in the end nobody died." "So that's how you think." Suzaku muttered to himself.

It was true that Zero made an attack on Britannian officials and its civilians, buts it's also true that he didn't kill anyone. "But you can't agree with his methods can you," Suzaku's "other side" announced. "The way that this is working you won't be able to change the world the way you wanted it Suzaku, You will be killed for a crime you didn't commit."

"Come to me" Zero offered. "There's your way out Suzaku, with him you would change the world, and you wouldn't need to kill anyone, just led him your support." Egged on Suzaku's other side. "My hands are already stained with blood, coming back would be much harder than coming out," Suzaku thought, "I will accept his offer but on the condition I know who to trust."

"Zero, I will join you to change the world but if you really wish my support then show me your face!" Suzaku demanded. "I was going to show you anyway Suzaku."

The masked man's hand slowly reached towards his mask. Black raven like hair swished out from the mask. Suddenly Suzaku felt as if he was going to learn a secret no one especially him could comprehend. Suzaku suddenly felt the urge to crumble on his knees, "this man's secret must hold the burden of power," Suzaku thought. The mask came off. A loud Clunk echoed the dark and derelict building. To shining violet eyes stared at Suzaku. "Are susprised Suzaku?" Came the voice that Suzaku thought he would never heard again...

"Lelouch you're Zero?!" Suzaku couldn't believe it; he hadn't seen Lelouch in 10 years before the incident in Shinjuku now he has come back as a terrorist against Britannia. "Ha ha ha, of course it had to be you Lelouch; you're the only one who can pull that off and the only one who hates Britannia so much."

"I take it you will still be joining me Suzaku?" Lelouch asked. "Of course, I will fight to change this world for the sake of peace." Suzaku announced.

"What shall we do now Lelouch?" "Well I think that you should clear your good name first, go back to your trial Suzaku, they won't have enough evidence to charge you with murder but then demand to leave the military on account of mistrusting it. Come back to me once its all done"

"I'll do just that Lelouch, I'll trust you, together we can accomplish anything, even changing the world." They shook hands, "follow my lead Suzaku, I think for security reasons that we should protect the knowledge of your admittance to my cause." Lelouch whispered.

"Idiot that court-martial will declare you a criminal," Zero declared as Suzaku left. "Even so I will go back for the sake of the system and the elevens."

"See you later Lelouch," Suzaku thought, "I'll fight by your side soon."

"Goodbye my only friend Suzaku,"

Well how was that for the first chapter? You will recognise most of the lines from episode four of the first season. I promise that it will get more exciting later on. Until then please rate and review. Any criticisms are welcome (this is only my second story.)


	2. Two Grand Meetings

Here's chapter two; enjoy.

Chapter Two; Two Grand Meetings

"_Breaking News, Private Suzaku Kururugi has been released due to lack of evidence. The private is suspected to have killed prince Clovis after the Shinjuku restructuring. When asked whether he would return to the military he had this to say; "I don't think I will return to the military but I still will retain my honorary Britannian status. I hope to help my fellow Elevens in other ways." Now that Kururugi has been released the main suspect is Zero…."_

Nunnally hugged her brother Lelouch after hearing the news. "I'm so happy that Suzaku got out of the charge nii san, Suzaku would never do something horrible like murder."

"Well Nunnally I believe in him too, I should try and track him down and get him to come here." Lelouch promised. "Suzaku, I'm glad you made out alive," Lelouch thought, "with your assistance we shall be able to create a new world with ease, after all there is nothing that together we can't accomplish."

"Oh Lelouch I almost forgot, your friend C.C came along, and she is staying in your room so I was wondering are you dating behind my back?" Nunnally questioned. _"C.C who's that, could it be the girl from Shinjuku? Impossible I saw her being shot in the head,"_ Lelouch thought. "Uh no way Nunnally, you know that I'm not dating anyone." Lelouch responded.

Lelouch ran to his room and violently opened the door. "Well there you are Lelouch, I was beginning to get worried," spoke C.C. "You died, and I saw you being shot in the head," Lelouch spluttered "Well obviously I'm still alive, so how is your Geass suiting you?" C.C asked. Lelouch calmed down, he had already seen weird things with Geass so an immortal girl connected to Geass would of made sense.

"Must thank you C.C." exclaimed Lelouch, while doing his doing his hand pose. "It has speed up my goals for taking down Britannia; I would have done it without Geass but thank you nonetheless."

Fiddling with Lelouch's clothes C.C threw them up towards the ceiling. "Well you've certainly got interesting goals Lelouch but you and I have to fulfil a contract that I will tell you about soon." Spoke C.C in her same monotone voice.

"_Uh another odd thing to add my life, but I suppose I can handle her." _ Lelouch thought. Lelouch decided to come up with a nickname for her. She was immortal and mysterious so "how about 'witch', yeah goodnight witch.

* * *

The currently jobless Suzaku Kururugi was walking through the Tokyo area. It was around midday and Suzaku's tummy was empty. He was currently trying to find a way to contact Lelouch but had no idea himself. "Dammit Lelouch at least tell me how I can contact you later." Muttered Suzaku. A brief memory of Lelouch wearing a school uniform flashed in his memories. "_Well I suppose should go and ask about that uniform._" Suzaku thought.

Suddenly out of no where came a loud scream. "Please catch me!" A girl with pink hair fell on Suzaku with a loud THUMP... "Ohh sorry but I'm being chased by someone," the girl declared. "Could you help me please me," the girl pleaded.

Suzaku stared at the girl. She had long pink hair tied by a bun on each side of her head and soft violet eyes. The dress she wore was far too expensive to be found in stores and the way she conducted herself could only tell Suzaku that this was some Britannian noble.

"I'm Euphie by the way, nice to meet you Suzaku Kururugi," greeted Euphie whilst extending her hand. Suzaku took her hand. "How did you- ""Everybody knows your name Suzaku, you're quite the celebrity now." Euphie informed.

"Well I have a favour to ask you, could you take me around town I want to see the city since it's the last day before I go back to school." Euphie pleaded. Suzaku agreed since he had nothing better to do.

They spent hours looking at clothes, dresses and bags. "Well I suppose a girl's favourite hobby is shopping." Suzaku thought. He discovered that Euphie was surprisingly rich when she paid for a full course meal in the most expensive restaurant in town. They even found a cat and named him Arthur although Suzaku seems to have problems with him.

However Euphie's last request shocked him, "I want to go to the Shinjuku ghetto," Euphie declared. Suzaku tried to say no but then she declared she was going on her own so Suzaku had no choice but to tag along for safety.

30 minutes later they saw the shocking site of the ghetto. It was completely destroyed. Towers hanging on minimal foundations, all the glass were broken and the constant blood flower painted on the ground. Even the sky seem to mourn the lost, colouring itself red with dark clouds hanging in the horizon."

"It's a shame; people only just came back to these areas." Suzaku remarked. This sight steeled Suzaku's resolve to join Lelouch; he would help anyone in oppression and fear.

Suddenly a loud cry came from the derelict park. Suzaku rushed forwards and saw Jeremiah Gottwald fight with three of his men. "What's the meaning of this lord Gwell?" Gottwald demanded, "Where is Zero?!" All three men rushed at Jeremiah with their swords aloft. One missed his target , the other cut Jeremiah's knee and the largest at his chest. Fortunately Jeremiah parried just in time.

Suddenly Suzaku rushed forwards. He came flying at one of them with a spinning kick (SPINZAKU!). He used his face as a platform to leap and sent a devastating downwards kick to the other man's face. Once down on the ground Suzaku grabbed the last man; Lord Gwell by the neck and slammed him hard on the ground. Out of nowhere came Euphie "Stop this immediately in the name of Euphemia Li Britannia 3rd princess to the throne of Britannia," Declared the revealed princess. Everyone fell on their knees.

* * *

Well here's an extra long chapter for all you readers. Thanks to ElleCoding, The Unknown Shingami and patrickthenobleman for already reviewing my story and giving me good advice. For all those people who are following and favourited my work then thank very much I am unworthy of your praise.


	3. The Gathering of Power

Here's chapter three Once again please enjoy it. Italics are thoughts

Chapter three – The gathering of power

It was hot. Unnaturally hot for this time of year. It didn't help that Lelouch was in a classroom filled with thirty other students and was forced to wear a long sleeved black uniform.

However the intensity of the heat was minor compared to the growing frustration in Lelouch's head. _"Where the hell is Suzaku, I need him to help me in this situation." "I should be out there trying to destroy Britannia but I'm stuck here in this classroom." "What I am going to do next; Zero can't just die after one appearance." _However suddenly Lelouch was interrupted by the call of the teacher; "Class today we have a new student. May I introduce; Suzaku Kururugi honorary Britannian."

Suzaku walked into class and spotted Lelouch. Lelouch acted as if he didn't pay attention at all. Secretly he thought, "_Finally I can meet with him properly and set our plan into motion." _The class whispered to themselves; "Isn't he the one that killed prince Clovis", "Nah they released him remember," "But still an Eleven." The rest of the class went peacefully.

Lelouch quickly left the class but not before making a signal with his collar to Suzaku (You guys know that symbol right?). Suzaku quickly rushed out after him. "Well what do you guys think of the new kid?" Milly asked.

"He seems pretty lonely; maybe we should try to be friends with him." Commented Shirley.

"Uhh I don't think that's a good idea Shirley he is an Eleven." Whispered Nina shaking in fear.

* * *

On the rooftop

"It's been 7 years since I used that signal to come up to the roof." Lelouch commented. "Yeah and now here we are planning our biggest scheme yet." Suzaku remarked.

"By the way I go by the name Lamperouge now from security reasons." Lelouch told Suzaku, "Nunnally will be happy to see you again."

"Lelouch, tell me what are we going to do, I didn't sign up to your cause to do nothing." Demanded Suzaku. "I also saw one of your sisters the other day, Euphie was her nickname."

"_Euphemia is in Area 11, which must mean….Cornelia, must be here also. Perfect I will get the chance to interrogate Cornelia over the death of my mother." _Lelouch thought.

However before Lelouch had the chance to speak the megaphone echoed throughout the whole school; "Suzaku Kururugi please come to the front office, you have a visitor."

"Lelouch come with me, I don't know where the front office is..." Suzaku pleaded. Lelouch agreed and together they rushed it to the front office where two figures approached them.

"Suzakuuu, how have you been, we've been looking all over for you," Cried out the lanky, silvered haired, bespectacled man with the name of Lloyd Asplund. "You shouldn't leave without warning Suzaku," scolded Cecile.

"Lloyd, miss Cecile, what are you two doing here in my school!" Suzaku wondered.

"Well we came back to find the naughty boy who betrayed Britannia." Informed Lloyd. "I didn't betray Britannia" began Suzaku, "ahh Suzaku we have plenty of evidence like the micro camera on your clothes that show that you know who Zero is and have joined him." Lloyd commented

Lelouch and Suzaku were shocked, had their plan been given away?

"Ah don't worry Suzaku and friend (who we suspect is Zero) we haven't ratted you out, in fact we wish to secretly join your side as knightnmare frame engineers."

"_What is happening? This can't be true; two people have openly decided to join us because they met Suzaku once,_ _could they be agents sent to smoke us_ _out_? _No from the looks of things they already have enough evidence to arrest us. Then why would they come here? Maybe it's to get us to show our hand and tell them where the other members? Well they would get far in that respect; we don't even have proper members. Maybe its sabotage so that other resistance groups don't-" _

"Judging from your silence I reckon you're trying to see what we are up to but don't have any doubts; it's just that I can't lose Suzaku- kun as a deceiver for Lancelot, so even if I have to join a rebel group I'll still use Suzaku, I'll show something to alleviate your doubts, come met us the old derelict build you guys used at five o clock."

Suzaku and Lelouch left the school office more confused than when they came. _"Well that is typical of Lloyd to be so flippant choosing sides; whether it's his country or his science he would definitely choose science." _Suzaku thought. "_I don't trust them at; all their circumstances are too odd to be genuine but what they show us maybe benefit us greatly."_

* * *

The Old Derelict Building Five o clock

Two hooded men entered the derelict building quietly. Inside the abandoned buildings was a massive figure covered in a black cloak. Two people approached the boys. "Well it's a good thing you boys came on time we were just going to leave," announced the figure of Lloyd Asplund. The boys removed their hoods. "Show us what you wanted to show us already," Lelouch insisted.

Lloyd and Cecile grabbed the giant covers and pulled. FWOOSH, the cover went down. "May I present to you the Lancelot Abyss!" shouted Lloyd. It was the Lancelot knightmare frame plated in an abyssal black colour but there were obvious other improvements.

"As you can see the Lancelot now has new black convert plating, also underneath it arms are MVS hidden blades which can flip out of its socket when activated, it still has the blaze luminous shielding, if need be two MVS katana blades on its back, we are also developing a new rifle called the VARIS so that the Lancelot can use it and finally something that I like to call the Chameleon system which allows the Lancelot to reflect whatever is behind it on to itself to blend in with its surroundings," Explained Lloyd.

"This is perfect Lloyd, I can finally do something to change the world and help Lelouch," exclaimed Suzaku. "Yes with the new Lancelot Abyss it should make our work easier but still we are going to go against the might of Britannia, so Suzaku, Lloyd, Cecile I will promise you this I Zero will make a personal army, bred solely for the ambition of destroying Britannia and changing the world for peace. They shall be like the night, they will crush and envelope all who go against it, they shall be called; The Order of the Black Knights!" Lelouch declared.

And so the young Britannian Lelouch along with his friend Suzaku would set the course of world change.

* * *

Chapter three is done. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my work and have either followed it or favourited it. Thanks especially to lightshadow101for continually supporting me. As a favour I ask everybody to review lightshadow101's story "Kallen's Poem" as it is a very nice story. Well hope you all like my work; please criticize me all you want I really need the help (noticed that sometimes my work isn't as flowing or descriptive as I like it to be.)


	4. The Black Knights

Here's chapter four Once again please enjoy it. Yay Kallen and the rest of the resistance cell will be introduced now. This is going to be an extra long chapter.

Chapter four – The Black knights

Kallen had no real idea about the Masked terrorist Zero. Although it was true that they had worked together once or twice before she really had no idea about his agenda. _"What is his real goal? Is he even Japanese? Can he really destroy Britannia like he said he would?_ Kallen wondered.

RING, RING. Kallen flipped open her cell phone to answer her phone. "Unknown caller; who could that be, Hello Kall-" "It is nice to hear from again Q1" declared the mysterious masked man Zero.

"Zero! What do you want?" Kallen demanded

"Don't be so angry Q1; I would like you to call everybody up to meet me and my associate at the place designated by my text after this call." Spoke Zero through the telephone.

"Wait who are you, what do you want from us… Beeeeep". _"Mysterious as ever, looks Iike I have no choice but to call everyone up and meet him later._

* * *

At the designated area.

"Whoa where did he get that vehicle from?" questioned Tamaki whilst pointing at the large purple Britannian mobile home

. "I acquired it from a willing Britannian who supported our cause," remarked Zero who suddenly appeared in front of them with a man dressed in a black knightmare frame suit and wearing a black ninja fox mask that covered his entire face (I pretty sure you all know this is).

"May I introduce my most trusted associate Deception; he is a skilled Knightmare frame pilot and has already acquired one for our cause however I still need your help to form a group against Britannia." Zero announced.

"Zero, what are your true intentions? We would like to know so that we can finally trust you." Asked Ohgi.

"My intentions are the same as yours; to liberate the people of Japan however too long have seen freedom fighters fail to do what is truly right. They endanger lives of innocents for attention instead of aiming their hatred at Britannia itself. That is why Deception and I vowed create a new freedom for all peoples," declared Zero.

"Why should we help the Britannians, we have been nothing but oppressors to the Japanese people." Kallen inquired angrily.

"Because, if you do peace will never be achieved, if you kill the Britannians then they will retaliate against the Japanese and the never ending circle of chaos will continue," announced Zero.

"Come inside, we will take about our plans in there," ordered Deception.

Inside the vehicle were two nicely furnished rooms. "This will become our headquarters for the time being," announced Deception. "Here we will plan all of our attacks and plans."

The resistance cell members looked around excitedly. "Wow this is our new base," Tamaki chattered, "Man this Zero guys got connections you know."

Ohgi came running into the room "Hey Zero, I found some boxes containing some uniforms, are they meant for us? I mean we're just a resistance cell"-

"No!" You are not just a resistance cell, you are all allies of justice, is that clear?!" Zero demanded.

"Well that's all for today," announced Deception,"we'll call you we need you guys again."

Later on

"Are you sure about them Lelouch? They seem really reckless and they don't seem to trust you much. May be you should show them your face." Suzaku suggested

"No Suzaku that's probably the worse way to gain their trust. If they find out that I am a Britannian and a member of the royal family they will despise me instead. No I'll gain their trust by my actions." Lelouch vowed to Suzaku.

Ring Ring. "Yeah what's wrong Rivalz?" Lelouch asked as he picked up his phone.

"Lelouch haven't you heard? The Lake Kawaguchi Hotel Convention centre has been jacked by the Japanese Liberation Front but that's where Milly and the others are."- Lelouch turned off his phone.

"Damn, Damn! How dare they involve everyone like that!" Screamed Lelouch, "This is exactly what I can't condone terrorism endangering the lives of innocents like this."

"Lelouch what happened?" inquired a worried Suzaku.

"The JLF have hi-jacked the Lake Kawaguchi convention centre and I have no doubt that they have the student council as hostages.

* * *

Near the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel

"Damn terrorists, why aren't we given the order to attack by her highness Cornelia?" asked a Britannian solider.

The newly instated Viceroy Cornelia Li Britannia "Goddess of Victory" would like nothing more than to attack at full force against the terrorist but she had another concerns.

"_Euphemia, how is it possible that you have gotten stuck in this terrorist plot as a hostage?." _Cornelia asked herself.

Inside the hotel

30 thirty Britannians where shoved into a small storage space by a few JLF forces. Amongst them where the girls of Ashford Academy's student council; Shirley Fenette, Milly Ashford, and Nina Einstein.

"_How did we get into a mess like this?" _thought Shirley Fenette, "_We were just going to have an enjoyable time but now we are hostages for a terrorist plot."_

Unknown to everyone else a certain member of the Britannian royal family was amongst them disguised.

"_There must be away to get these people away safely," _Euphemia Li Britannia thought, _"Maybe if I hand myself over in exchange for the hostages."_

"We are Japanese got it four eyed brat" a JLF member screamed.

"No you're elevens," Nina whispered.

"Why you I'll kill you"- "Stop this madness at once" intervened Euphemia, "I am Euphemia Li Britannia, are you alright young lady?" comforted Euphemia.

* * *

Outside the Hotel

"My Lady there are reports of a suspicious media truck headed this way_," _reported an officer underneath Cornelia.

"Get rid of it, I don't have the time to think about the media right now!" ordered Cornelia

"But your highness we haven't been able to stop it, all the guards have let it go." Reported the officer.

Suddenly a white truck rumbled into Cornelia's view, a man covered underneath a dark purple cloak appeared. He opened his cloak with a forceful push and the prince killer Zero appeared.

"Zero! I'll take my revenge for Clovis now," declared Cornelia whilst aiming a gun at Zero.

"Cornelia who do care for the most; Clovis who is dead or Euphemia who is alive?" questioned Zero. Cornelia hesitated and lowered her aim.

"_As I thought Cornelia, there would be only one thing that would stop you from using military force against the terrorists; your only weakness: Euphemia. You used to dote on your little sister and now I can use it to my advantage." Lelouch thought._

"I make a proposition for you Cornelia; my personal associate is ready for my orders to go underneath the hotel and to destroy the foundations of the hotel, it should make the hotel unstable but it should give us enough time to rescue the hostages. Meanwhile I will go and play for time with the JLF." Zero announced.

"We have already attempted to do this Zero but the JLF seem to have a massive knightmare frame cannon which destroyed our knightmares," reported a commanding officer."

"I am confident about my pilot's abilities and of his Knightmare frame. Spoke Zero causally.

"Why are you trying to help us shouldn't you be on their side?" Cornelia demanded.

"This sort of act I do not condone." Zero declared, "Now will you let me go to do what I proposed?"

"Fine but I'll have your head soon Zero," Cornelia declared.

"Suzaku do it you know the plan, don't fail me," Lelouch spoke over the communicator

"Trust me Lelouch I do not want to fail."

Underneath the tunnel

"Suzaku can you hear me?" Cecile asked. "Loud and clear Miss Cecile" responded Suzaku.

"Your job is to go underneath the hotel and destroy its foundations, also there have been reports of a super electro magnetic shrapnel cannon guarding the foundations, use the new VARIS rifle level two to dispatch it," reported Cecile.

"Okay Lancelot Abyss go!" cried Suzaku aka "Deception".

The Lancelot's land spinner system powered up. The Yggdrasil drive in the Lancelot spun violently. The Lancelot Abyss coursed with energy and sped off with intense speed.

It quickly rushed towards the foundations of the hotel with frightening speed never before seen in knightmare frames. Before long it came in contact with the Raiko cannon

"Sir there is another knightmare frame," "shoot it down again." The superior officer commanded. The Raiko lit up. It charged it main cannon with a deafening the cry of destruction. "FIRE" cried out the JLF commander.

The shrapnel shot was fired and hurtled to towards to the Lancelot where it subsequently broke and hailed down electro-magnetic hell on the Lancelot Abyss. The Lancelot bought up its blaze luminous shielding and stormed the metallic hail. Unwilling to defend against another barrage Suzaku aimed the VARIS rifle's impact rail at the Raiko. Multiple straight beams shot out of the VARIS's barrel and with frightening destructive force tore open the Raiko and its occupants into unrecognisable pieces.

The Lancelot sped off to complete its mission. With its MVS swords it tore through the foundations of the hotel. The hotel buckled and immediately started to sink slowly into the dark lake below.

Meanwhile during the previous events

* * *

Zero and the van containing the resistance cell members approached the hotel entrance to the Hotel slowly.

_If my calculations are correct they should let me in the killer of prince Clovis with open arms. If so the conditions for successfully pulling this off will be complete except for Suzaku's side." _Lelouch thought.

The gates swung open for the van and three armed men came forwards to greet it.

"Zero General Kusakabe would like to meet you," told the leader of the three men.

"Fine you guys do what we planned," Zero whispered to the members of the resistance group.

At the penthouse suite

The door burst open. "General Kusakabe sir we have Zero," cried out one of the guards. "Bring him in" ordered the imposing general.

Zero strided into the penthouse. He quickly got down to business.

"What is your intention in this act General?" asked Zero.

"To gain attention, to show Japan and the rest of the world that the Japanese aren't dead yet." Answered Kusakabe quickly.

"Your ideas are stale General, stagnated. You have forgotten what you have truly been fighting and now you have been reduced to taking hostages as an act of vengeance against Britannia. There is no use in supporting you or speaking to you any longer." Zero stated.

Kusakabe was angered, this man dared to call him 'stale'. He rushed forwards with his katana drawn. "Zero its no use speaking to you anymore" cried out Kusakabe.

Zero's eye piece flipped open. The Geass symbol burned within Lelouch's left eye and forced Kusakabe and his men to submit to Lelouch's will.

The sound of machine gun fire and a sword stabbed through the stomach echoed into the night.

The door opened again a second time; there stood two men and Euphemia Li Britannia.

"General Kusakabe committed suicide when he realised that this is all worthless." Announced Zero.

"Euphemia, you have come here to save the commoners I presume? You haven't changed then." Zero spoke

Euphemia was shocked; had she met the man underneath the mask before?

"Now that I think about it," spoke Zero whilst aiming his gun at Euphemia, "you're one of his children too, but I'll spare you for now." Zero lowered his gun.

The hotel started to shake and drop. "_Suzaku's done what he needs to do, time for my plan to come forth," _Lelouch thought as he pressed a button that detonated the various explosives spread by the members of the resistance cell.

* * *

Later on

"No!" Cornelia screamed as she watched the Hotel explode and sink, "I'll get you for this Zero!"

Suddenly Zero appeared on a boat with eight other people with light shining down on them

"Attention my dear Britannians, I return the hostages unharmed," announced Zero with a magnified voice as he indicated to the boat containing all the hostages.

"People! Fear us or rally behind us as you see fit, we are the Black Knights. We stand for those who cannot wield weapons whether they are Elevens or Britannians." Announced Zero.

"What the JLF did was a wanton and meaningless act therefore we killed them. The same goes for former viceroy Clovis who ordered the massacre of many Elevens. As a result of this we cut him down. I will not reject fighting on a fair battleground but I reject the idea of a massacre of the weak by the strong. Therefore we will appear again when the weak are abused by the strong. Those without power; rally behind us, those with power; fear us.

"_Knights for justice? I can't believe that Zero would do this but he has done another miracle for us, so I'll trust him with my life," _Kallen thought.

"_Yes now that the Black Knights have been established I will use them as my counterattack against this world that took Nunnally's freedom." _Lelouch thought triumphantly_._

"_Will this be the first step to changing the world? I hope so as I vowed to myself and Lelouch that I will help to change the world no matter how much blood is stained on my fingers." _Thought Suzaku gravely.

Done. The fourth chapter is done. Thanks again for continuing to read my work. Thanks again to everybody who has supported me all the way up till now. Please continue to review.


	5. Trust?

Here chapter 5 of the Masked King, The Anti Knight and the Q1. Its now time for the KaLulu to begin (slightly).

Chapter 5 –Trust?

Who is Zero? This was the question on every body's lips in Area Eleven. Ask different people and you'll get different answers. To the Elevens he was their hope for the world to be a better place; they felt that the winds of change would be coming with him. To journalists he was the source of great gossip; what is he really like? They would wonder. They would make up the most crazy thing about him without any proof; they wouldn't care he made great ratings. To the Britannians he was nothing but a terrorist something the military could handle with ease. They didn't believe in Zero's "knights of justice" crap they thought it was an excuse to attack Britannia.

But ask Kallen Kozuki and she would give you a different answer altogether.

"He is our enigmatic leader," she would reply. Yes Kallen Kozuki was indeed part of the Black Knights; the organisation lead under Zero to change the world.

But in truth no one knew about him. Not his face, not his real name, not his nationality (though everyone suspected him of being an Eleven), not his hobbies nor his birthday was revealed.

This was the question the Black Knights faced time and time again in their heads. It seems to them that there were only two other people who knew about him; the green haired lady that the Black Knights saw occasionally and the equally ambiguous second in command Deception. Although really they should have known under most people's logic they didn't know and this created undeniable tension between the Black Knights and Zero.

One such event happened a week after the Lake Kawaguchi incident. They were meeting in there normal mobile base when it came to the attention of Zero that suddenly their funds had been drastically reduced compared to the allotted budget. The culprit ended up being Tamaki who used quite a bit of the funds to pay for a dinner with the new recruits. Zero became frustrated and reassigned Tamaki away from money and gave the position to Ohgi.

Nonetheless Tamaki had enough he burst out at Zero, "Who are you to order us around, we don't even know your face so how can we trust you at all?"

Secretly the other members had the same feelings. How were they to do what Zero says if they don't trust him or know his face?

Zero stayed silent. This was also one of his main problems as well; he knew that they didn't fully trust him but what could he do except show them his actions.

Suddenly Kallen; the ace of the Black Knights stood up. "You guys all know that without Zero this rebellion of ours would have never taken off so if you don't trust him leave!" she bellowed.

Kallen found herself very embarrassed. A raging shade of red took over her cheeks. However Kallen was spared more embarrassment when Deception ordered a dismissal of the members of the Black Knights from the current meeting and told everyone to continue with their normal duties.

A few hours later

Kallen had found herself in front of Zero's quarters. She had no idea what she was trying to do but found herself compelled to the front of his room. She didn't dare knock; inside she could hear the muffled voices of Zero and Deception.

"You've got to deal with this trust issue first Zero," Deception reminded the masked leader.

"Well it's not like I can just show my face, it would make them trust me less," hissed Zero.

"You don't know that," began Deception

"Its fine, we'll just continue to fight with them that should prove our worthiness to them." Remarked Zero.

"_Zero you already have my trust, I'll follow where ever you lead us to," _thought Kallen.

Kallen was too much into her own thoughts that she didn't notice Deception leaving.

"Could you please move out of my way," asked Deception politely.

"Kallen come in, I needed to speak to you anyway," Zero exclaimed.

After closing the door behind her she sat down on one of Zero elaborate chairs. She felt a mixture of nervousness and pride as she never expected for her to enter Zero's room. It was almost a separate dimension where only Zero and Deception could enter.

"Kallen I would like to know what you think of me." Stated Zero. Kallen felt like blushing again.

"Uh I think that you're a really great leader and that with your support we would gain power and victory," Kallen stammered.

"So you wouldn't like to see who I really am?" questioned Zero.

Kallen was at a loss for what to say. Of course she wanted to know who Zero and even Deception really were. But she didn't want to betray the trust that Zero gave her. She eventually thought that Zero wanted the truth.

"I do want to see who is behind that mask, but to me it's more of a curiosity, not a necessity. I don't mind that you keep your face from us but what ever you do Zero don't leave us. We wouldn't be able to do much without you and I respect your leadership in the Black Knights." Answered Kallen truthfully

The man underneath the mask Zero; Lelouch Vi Britannia had no words to say. He felt extremely complemented by Kallen words but also a certain amount of shame.

"_Kallen trusts me implicitly but I don't have evidence to back her trust."_

Little did they know the evidence would come soon than they expected.

Three weeks later- newly established Black Knights underground base.

As Zero expected the Black Knights quickly gained the support of many people under the cause of "justice." New recruit applications came daily to both Zero and Deception. They had a mix of races in the applicants, most where Elevens and surprisingly a handful of Britannians. They even got military support in the form of Knightmares from the Kyoto group. Today they had received their first shipment of knightmares.

"Wow, look at all the Burais they gave us," remarked a few of their members.

"That's not all, they gave us the newly created Guren Mk II, its so technologically advanced," remarked some of the other members.

Most of the members thought that Zero would pilot the Guren as he was there leader so they were shocked when he announced that he was not going to pilot it but instead Kallen would.

"I have no need for it myself, but our best pilots must utilise the Guren. Since Deception has his own knightmare I deem Kallen to be the best equally to Deception and therefore she must pilot it." Announced Zero.

They accepted Zero's decision immediately. Kallen had shown exceptional skills with a knightmare frame and Zero acknowledged this Deception immediately began discussing matters with Zero in private.

"Lelouch it's great to finally have the backing of the Kyoto group," Suzaku remarked, remembering the fact that he technically was a member of the group himself.

"Well don't get too happy yet, this is simply a test to see what we are capable of but not a full backing" Lelouch commented.

Suddenly they where interrupted by Ohgi who had urgent information.

"Zero, I lots of secret Britannia info from one of our applicants. He is Britannia but his information seemed quite important. I don't know if it's a trap but it is hard to pass up on." Ohgi reported.

Zero had a look at the files that where given. It was a whole list of planned attacks by the Britannian army to root out the JLF. The first on the list was a place named Narita.

"_Ah some divine power must be in my hands. I have the perfect plan to crush the Britannian army, gain the full support of the Black Knights and get Kyoto's support at the same time." _Thought Lelouch gleefully.

"Deception, Ohgi tell everyone that we are going hiking in the Narita mountains with our knightmares in two days time," Zero ordered with a smirk on his face.

Done. I finally got the Kallen X Lelouch pairing that I wanted to start up. Next up the battle of Narita with a change in consequences. After Narita everything begins to change. See you guys later. Don forget to review.


	6. Battle of Narita

Chapter 6 the battle of Narita

The Black Knights had come to Narita upon orders from Zero. Apparently it was a "hike" but what sort of hike made them go into the forest with knightmare frames at night. He made them memorise certain specific areas for different groups of people and to top it all off he made them dig massive holes which no one knew what they where for. This routine continued for four days. Everyone knew something was up but they couldn't place what really was going on. Only the key members of the Black Knights knew.

"_Don't tell me that Zero is acting on the information I gave him, if that's the case we're actually going to fight a full Britannian army led by Cornelia." _Oghi thought.

"_I know something is up but I personally am excited to use my new Guren MkII to aid Zero." _Kallen declared in her head.

"Well Lelouch, I hope you know what you're doing here, I trust that you have a plan to get us out of the Britannian army's grasp since most of the army is now in Narita trying to root out the JLF." Voiced Suzaku worriedly.

"Suzaku have I ever done anything without a plan? Must remind you of the times when we did anything together I always had a plan to escape. This is no different Suzaku. Just follow my orders and everyone will be fine." Declared Lelouch.

C.C wasn't entirely happy with the situation. She was informed just yesterday on Lelouch's plan. She didn't like any sort of situation that meant that Lelouch's life would be in danger. She didn't care about the Black Knights or the revolution but she wanted her contract fulfilled.

While all of this was going on the rest of the Black Knights did not know of the large shadow looming over them.

* * *

The next day.

The Black Knights awoke the next day to the sound of alarm. Zero had ordered all the Black Knights to be in full ready combat mode. What they saw shocked them. Around the mountain was a full battalion of the Britannian army.

"We won't be able to leave, we'll be caught like rats," Black Knight members screamed.

"I didn't join up to die but now we're certainly going to die," despaired other members.

"Calm down, trust me we'll be able to turn this around. We'll do better that escape we'll take the head of Britannian army Cornelia." Declared Zero to all his troops.

"He is crazy, he doesn't care whether we live or die so long as he can beat Britannia!" Accused Tamaki

"I reckon we should look for a way to get out of Narita and ditch Zero to whatever he wants to do." Tamaki yelled.

"Fine by me. But who will lead you all to escape? A spirit? Magic? Fate? Luck? No you will fail if you rely on such methods." Declared Deception. "Without us you will fail, you all know that in truth. Trust in us and Zero will create another miracle."

That silenced the Black Knights. They had no other choice. Who else could they rely on to win except Zero to win. They got themselves ready to for the inevitable battle.

Meanwhile on the Britannian mobile HQ.

Cornelia and her most trusted advisers had surrounded a hologram projection of the Narita Mountains. It show there allied forces split into three main groups

"This mission as you all know is to root out the terrorist group the JLF. The entrance to their base is located in the Narita Mountains however we do not know the exact location. This is why we have split the forces into three in order to search different areas at any given time whilst giving us the advantage of numbers with us. Should anyone group come in contact with the entrance contact HQ immediately. Be on the look out for any enemy knightmares called Burais; modified Glasgow's." Debriefed a military adviser to Cornelia.

"Good I have decided the men who shall lead the groups. Team one will be lead by General Alec. He will split his men into groups searching for the JLF. The next group we be lead by Andreas Dalton who will make a large force charge up the Narita Mountains. Lastly I will be in charge of a group leading a few men around the west side of the mountain to eliminate any forces." Cornelia informed her men.

"But princess it's too dangerous for you to go out." Cried out her military advisers.

"Don't take me for a coward, I will fight in this mission." Cornelia declared.

"But at least take me with you." Guilford pleaded.

"No Guilford, I can fight well on my own." Cornelia rejected

"While I'm gone Euphemia will overlook the battle as sub viceroy," Cornelia informed her advisers.

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" Cornelia's men declared.

The Britannian army quickly mobilised to raze the mountain of the JLF forces. They quickly formed the groups allocated in the battle plan. They were ready. They believed that they would win a quick victory. No one could inform them at the time of the devastation they would feel.

* * *

Inside the mountain

The JLF leaders had no chance to win this battle. They had been cornered like rats. There escape routes have been cut off. They were severely outnumbered. All they could do was fight in order to hold them off for long. Their only glimmer of hope lay in Todoh; the man of miracles.

"Todoh, please come quickly." The JLF prayed.

Outside of the mountain

Daltons men were the main force they were in charge on leading the main strike force up the mountain. The fighting was not fierce. Any Burais were quickly destroyed the force quickly made gains up the mountain

"_This is too easy, I've met only minimal resistance up the mountain. Nothing that my men can't handle. All that they have sent is those Burais and some turret fire. We'll find the entrance quick enough." _Thought Andreas Dalton.

The other forces felt similar conditions. The Burais were quickly dispatched. They were homing in on the JLF's base quickly.

"_This isn't even a challenge. Their desperation must have sapped their skills. That is if they had any in the first place. "_ Thought Cornelia.

At the top of the mountain

* * *

The Black Knights stood in their knightmares. They were extremely worried. The Britannian was quickly making it to their position. However inside Zero's Burai he was laughing at the enemies position.

"_Just like my plan intended. Cornelia you were always in favour with the brash full frontal assault. You and your men will soon learn how foolish that can be. They say that if you cut of the head of snake the body will die but if the body is removed then the head is doomed. You will be destroyed Cornelia." _Lelouch reasoned in his head.

"Kallen its time, Use the radiant wave surger on those drills I have placed on the rock face. Everyone prepare to see a miracle." Ordered Zero to his troops.

The Guren lurched up to one of the drills. Placing its right hand on one of the drills, Kallen activated the Guren's wave surger. Suddenly a burst of energy exploded from the Guren's hand. The energy coursed through the drill and suddenly reached the underground water reservoir.

The mountain shook and rumbled ferociously. The water quickly turned the mountain's rock face into a massive deadly landslide. That wasn't all. The force of the landslide quickly cracked weakened areas on the mountains base. To make matter worse a series on explosions further weaken these areas so that they were effectively levelled to make ditches surrounding the area separating the Britannian forces from reinforcements and their HQ.

The men in Dalton's team were directly in the way of the landslide. Many struggled to flee but the landslide was too quick and they were drowned in a sea of mud. Only Andreas Dalton escaped the landslide. At least 70% of their forces were destroyed immediately.

Near the bottom of the mountain Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy observed the chaos the landslide the created. "I looked at the Guren's hand yesterday, it's got to be "her"," Lloyd Asplund commented quickly. "Well the Britannians are doomed, lets hope we can get actual data for the Lancelot today." Remarked Lloyd.

The remaining Britannian troops were in disarray. They now feared for their lives. Their formation was destroyed, their escape route blocked by a massive rocky ditch and they had no idea whether their leaders were alive or not.

Suddenly a loud reassuring voice came over from their radio.

"Men form groups of five as to avoid large amounts of destruction to our forces at any given time and continue to destroy the insurgents. We must stay calm and continue to finish this" came the loud reassuring voice of Cornelia the goddess of war.

* * *

However upon seeing the new enemy formation Zero was not defeated. He knew that this was to happen anyway.

"_Thank you Cornelia you've come right under my trap. Your mistake was believing that the landslide and the subsequent explosions were a result of a larger force and in order to counterattack being destroyed all at once you split your forces. However there was no larger force but instead a small group that can easily pick off the small groups one group at a time through ambushes. I've laid my traps and my men know this place like the back of their thumb. I will cut you off from your forces and it will be checkmate to me," _announced Lelouch triumphantly in his head.

"All forces go to your memorised areas and wait until further orders. Make sure that the Britannian groups know where you're going. A surprise will be waiting for them, so bait them in. Kallen and Deception stay with me." Ordered Zero through his Radio.

The Black Knight Burais sped of to their designated areas.

"P1, fire through the trees and bait the Britannians into the clearing north of the forest,"

The Black Knights did just this and fired at the Britannians. Losing their cool the Britannians sped to the clearing in the forest when Boom the clearing around them imploded and they became tangled in a mess of mangled Sutherlands in a massive ditch. Once there they were easy pickings for the Black Knights who hid in the exact same area where the Britannians came from.

"M5, bait the Britannian to your designated out crop on the east side of the mountain but avoid the outcrop at all costs."

The Blacks ran around the back of the large out crop. They shot the Britannian force on the other side. Assuming that enemy forces where present in the clearing they sped as fast as they could to dispatch them. However all of them they rushed too fast to notice the thin but strong wiring that were held by the trees surrounding the clearing. The five Sutherlands were immediately diced to bits in a web of criss crossing metal wires.

All throughout the battlefield more ambushes caught the Britannians with their pants down. Large explosions setting off massive boulders crushing Britannian forces whilst the Black Knights baited them on. A lone Burai fleeing into a small pathway between two forests made way to an ambush that utterly destroyed the pursuing Britannia forces. The Britannian forces now totalled 10% of the previous full force.

* * *

The generals Guilford, Alec and Dalton knowing the complete devastation the insurgents have inflicted on the Britannian forces began fearing for Cornelia's safety. Suddenly they received a very urgent radio call from one of their men.

"Sir its Zero, it's not the JLF anymore its Zero he's the only one who can pull of such tricks with ease."

The generals quickly attempted to rush to Cornelia's position to protect her. They had lost today but they had to assure that Cornelia wasn't taken. However they couldn't get far as the landslide blocked them from their course.

"Damn Zero he blocked the direct route to Cornelia. It's as if the main purpose of the landslide was to isolate Cornelia and not to destroy our forces." Cried out General Alec

"Guilford you're the only one on the other side, you have to protect her majesty" Dalton ordered.

Guilford quickly rushed to her majesties position with four other Glaston knights. He wasn't going to let her die. He didn't even have time to respond to the order.

* * *

Meanwhile Zero, Deception and Kallen were making their way down the mountain

"Deception take out the enemy leaders quickly. Our job will be made a whole lot harder if they make it to Cornelia's position. Use your stealth mode to dispatch them fast." Zero commanded

"Yes Zero!" responded Deception as the Lancelot Abyss sped to the generals' positions and disappeared from the visible spectrum.

"Kallen protect me. Were going to take the head of the army Cornelia once this is all over." Ordered Zero.

Suzaku rushed to the first general's position furthest from the landslide. He didn't particularly like the idea of assassinating but it was a necessary evil to achieve the world he and Lelouch were planning.

Under the camouflage the Lancelot Abyss slammed it hands on the enemy knightmare and ejected its MVS hidden blade through its lower body. He sliced the knightmare in half lengthways killing Alec with no mercy.

He was about to assassinate the other general when Zero ordered the Abyssal Knight to destroy Guilford who was suddenly under attack from four unknown forces.

"Go aid them Deception. Use the VARIS rifle to make a pathway across the landslide and intercept the fighting. That should also make a pathway for us to take out Cornelia." Ordered Zero

The knight Guilford and his men where suddenly intercepted by four unknown forces. They rode on Knightmares never before seen by Guilford and wielded threatening katana like razor blades.

Guilford attempt to jab his lance at one of the men but he was immediately blocked by the man who he saw as the leader. Guilford and his men fought fiercely, attempting to find an opening from them to flee and rush to Cornelia's side. However they were evenly matched and where locked in a stalemate.

Suddenly a loud explosion came from the landslide and a harrowing noise much like a knightmare frame came thundering at the battles position. Out of nowhere one of the Glaston Knights knightmare's head was cut cleanly from the body. The invisible force hacked off another knightmare frames lance arm, sliced one knightmare diagonally in half and caused a mysterious explosion that destroyed the last Glaston Knight. Guilford could not comprehend what had happened and remained ignorant when his knightmare was cut from the lower body. His last glance before he ejected was the sight of a mysteriously appearing jet black knightmare frame.

* * *

Zero knew he had won, Cornelia could not fight off all Zero's men by herself and to him it was inevitable that Cornelia would be captured.

"_The Black Knights will be forced to accept my authority with the miracle I have just shown them. Above all however I will be able to guarantee that Cornelia will talk about my mother's death." _Lelouch Vi Britannia thought.

Suddenly out of nowhere a single lone Sutherland came rushing at Zero.

"Zero! I'll make you pay for ruining my military career and my nobility!," screamed Jeremiah "Orange" Gottwald.

"Orange is that you? Sorry I've got to dash but I'll leave you to my ace here." Zero insulted.

"Orange! I'll get you for this." Jeremiah screamed as his face contorted with rage.

He aimed his gun at Zero's knightmare however a large metallic hand clasped on Jeremiah's Sutherland.

"Britannian face the power of the new Guren MkII. Eat this Britannian scum!" Kallen bellowed as she activated the radiant wave surger.

Large metallic bubbles started to appear on the Sutherland. They enveloped the knightmare frame and threatened to burst and explode. As the Guren removed its hand the Sutherland exploded in a fiery mess. The pilot ejected just before the explosion.

"No don't eject Zero's right in front of me. I'm not orange, I'm not Orange" Jeremiah continued to repeat as he was ejected.

* * *

The end was getting closer for Cornelia. She knew it. All of her forces where destroyed and she was isolated in a ridge like area. She wouldn't have her death any other way besides dying on the battlefield.

"Well at least I can die trying to kill Zero, who I predict will come to me finish me off. He wouldn't have such a easy win. My only regret is that Euphemia and I won't be together anymore." Cornelia accepted waiting for her death to come.

Not surprisingly a Burai and the Guren appeared in front of Cornelia. Cornelia got ready to fight to the bitter end and take down Zero.

"Ahh dear my Cornelia, I do believe that this is Checkmate for you." Zero declared.

"Well Zero it looks like I will die but I take you down to avenge Clovis now!" defied Cornelia.

Suddenly the five more Knightmares rumbled to Cornelia's position. The Dark Knight and the four samurai knightmares appeared in front of Cornelia.

"Zero you coward, come here a fight me one on one. I will take you down or die trying." Bellowed Cornelia.

"Oh my dear Cornelia killing you isn't my objective but capturing you is" Zero informed Cornelia. "Lancelot, Guren immobilise her Knightmare but do not kill her, I need her alive." Ordered Zero

The Lancelot rushed first attempting to slash at Cornelia with its two blades. He slashed at different directions repeatedly at a fast speed but he was blocked by Cornelia's large lance. The Guren jumped into the fray and landed heavy blows to Cornelia's back and legs. The Lancelot and the Guren began to alternate hits at Cornelia. Cornelia managed to fend them off with her lance and her gun but since she wasn't fully concentrating she missed all her attacks. The Guren flipped over the enemy Knightmare and bought a devastating low kick bringing the knightmare off balance. The Lancelot took its chance and slashed off both of the knightmare's arms.

Cornelia the "goddess of victory" had been bought low and beaten. The Britannians lost this war completely and their commander lost. All the while the masked man Zero laughed as he ordered Cornelia to be wrenched from her broken knightmare and into Zero's hands.

"_The world is about to change and Suzaku and I will be the ones to change it." _Lelouch thought as he saw the beaten face of Cornelia Li Britannia, his half sister and now his prisoner.

* * *

Wow that took ages to do. I spent so much time adding the traps to the battle but even then I don't feel as if I have done Narita justice. Well I'll just have to improve it in my other chapters. Well please review as normal. Please don't flame me, I'm just trying to do my best.


	7. Revelations

Chapter 7- Revelations

The "Witch" of Britannia was currently in the firm grasp of the Black Knights. This was the thought of most of the Black Knight members. Not only had they escaped from a Britannian encirclement, thanks to their leader Zero they had crushed the Britannian army and captured the viceroy of Area Eleven. Although they knew their feats would not be made public it was certainly a moral boost to their cause.

Today, four days after the battle the Black Knights found themselves in a mysteriously newly built underground base. It was completely brand new, with all the latest technology. How they managed to get this built under the nose of the Britannians was anybodies guess. It was time for their weekly meeting.

"My dear Black Knights, congratulations for we have dealt the first blow in the liberation of Japan. Today I will allow celebration to take place but do not think that it will be plain sailing from now on. I will still need all of your help to achieve true victory over Britannia." Cried out the Black Knights enigmatic leader; Zero.

Cheers erupted from the fifty members of the Black Knights. They felt as if they deserved what they had gotten. None of them forgot their true cause for a minute but they did need a break for a while. Over on a large podium Zero stood observing the crowd. He didn't participate in the festive mood he had more important things to take care of, namely his new half sister prisoner.

Lelouch had been deliberating in his head on what they should to with Cornelia. Obviously she wasn't to be killed; she played the important part of demoralising the Britannian army and more importantly he still needed to get the information he wanted from her. The trouble was how to get that information out of her. He could easily use his Geass but it seemed like a waste of Geass when he could easily use words to get out from her. He was lost in his thoughts when his ace came up to him.

"Why aren't you joining us Zero?" asked a drunken Kallen the ace of the Black Knights, second only to Deception.

Lelouch blinked. He had never seen Kallen drunk before. The closest thing Lelouch saw in terms of alcohol and Kallen was when she was sprayed with champagne at school. Now she was dead drunk. Her jacket was half zipped up, revealing certain orbs that Zero found himself looking at. He quickly averted his gaze. He was the leader of a revolution not a pervert however he couldn't deny certain hormonal feelings creeping up.

"Kallen I suggest you rest, you look rather off today. I'll get someone to escort you to your quarters." Offered Zero nervously.

Zero quickly strode off. He had never felt like that before even when Kallen was in the bath Lelouch didn't flinch now he was feeling slightly hot under his mask. He quickly avoided all contact and entered the whitewashed lift headed for the secret living quarters of Zero. It was secret because this was the real quarters of Zero not the "fake" one in the upper levels. This level was strictly for Zero, Deception, C.C, Lloyd and Cecile; pretty much all the people who knew who Zero was. Recently they had housed a new resident; Cornelia Li Britannia. Zero opened the single cell prison door and Suzaku Kururugi sat on a chair reading a book of military tactics

"Lelouch, I think your half sister is getting very pissed of at you, she cursed you at least a hundred times in the past 30 minutes." Commented Suzaku nonchalantly. This was quite the understatement.

Suzaku had taken the effects of the battle better than Lelouch would have hoped. Considering he was condoning mass killing unlike his previous ideals Lelouch would have thought that it would take time for him to come to terms with things. However he took it well and when Lelouch asked him about it he replied.

"Its all for change Lelouch, don't worry about me I'm going to be fine."

Nevertheless Lelouch was still worried for his friend and decided right then and there that he would talk to him about it later. Lelouch started a conversation with Suzaku

"Well, I didn't think that she would take it well Suzaku. I would think that she would of gone insane if she was taking it calmly." Replied Lelouch.

"She is certainly the complete opposite to Euphemia. She is way too loud and rude. Not like Euphemia."

"Oh are you getting a crush on my little half sister? Wait here I'll incite another battle to capture her and I'll introduce you two." Joked Lelouch.

"All joking aside I want your company in interrogating her, in case she tries something." Lelouch told Suzaku.

Suzaku agreed and together they opened the security for Cornelia's cell. It took two eye scans for the each of them, two fingerprint scan for both of them, the entering of both personal entry codes and voice recognition to finally open all the locks and open Cornelia's cell.

Cornelia's cell wasn't exactly like a normal prison. It had full lighting, whitewashed walls and some lavish furniture. There was a slot on one of the walls to let food in to the holding cell. Cornelia sat on an armchair of simple design wearing a simple garb. She was bound to the chair.

"So you've finally decided to show up Zero you coward," Cornelia spat as she saw Zero.

"Why thank you for the kind greeting Cornelia, I trust you are well?" asked Zero undeterred by her insult.

"What are you here for Zero? You know I'll never give you any information so kill me already." Demanded Cornelia.

"You know that you're my tool for de-moralising the Britannians. While they don't know what your condition is they will be worried and it will sap their focus. If you're dead then they will be fully determined to destroy us. That something I don't need." Replied Zero.

"You should be glad that I let the remainder of your forces go. You're the type to completely care for those who have gained your trust." Zero commented

Cornelia remained silent. She was secretly thankful as Euphemia was on the mobile base at the time and that Guilford and Dalton escaped.

"Concerning my intentions today I have come to make you a deal. I'll tell you a secret of mine and you'll answer a personal question of mine." Offered Zero.

Deception pulled Zero aside immediately

"_Lelouch you can't be thinking of telling Cornelia your secret? Surely you can just Geass her can't you?" whispered Deception _

"_I could Suzaku but that would be a waste of my Geass. I need to use it when the situation is dire." Responded Lelouch._

"I refuse to deal with terrorists," refused Cornelia defiantly.

"Well let's make it easier for you. I'll tell you my secret on no deals and you'll definitely answer my questions. I'll bet you'll have lots of questions to ask me then." Reoffered Zero.

"I don't need your identity Zero, I want you dead." Spat Cornelia

"Oh you probably thought I was dead once, but know you'll never want me dead again." Zero remarked.

"Who would want you"- Cornelia began.

Suddenly Zero moved his hand towards his mask. Cornelia could hear the mask detaching from the owners head. Black raven hair started to poke from the mask. A small soft grunt echoed as the owner removed his mask. His hair swished passed his eyes and there came a face that Cornelia would have never believed that she would see again.

"No, you're a fake. You can't be Lelouch. Lelouch can't be Zero. Has been dead for seven years." Rambled Cornelia, nor believing in the face she saw.

"I assure you that I'm alive, Cornelia and that I am the same brother that use to beat you 105 times in chess in the Aries palace." Assured Lelouch Vi Britannia, the lost prince.

"Then how are you still alive? Is Nunnally okay? Who is that behind you? Why did you become Zero? Why did you kill Clovis?" Cornelia demanded close to tears.

It was seven years since Cornelia had seen Lelouch. The last time she had seen him and Nunnally was when they were to leave for Japan. She significantly remembered the tears that Euphemia shed that day. If she wasn't as old as she was then she would have cried as well because despite being of different mothers she respected Lady Marianne and her children whom Lelouch was the oldest. She could also recall the heartbreak when she learnt that Lelouch was apparently dead after the war with the Japanese.

"One question at a time dear sister," reminded Lelouch.

"For your information, Nunnally and I managed to escape partly because of my friend Suzaku here." Informed Lelouch indicating to Suzaku who had removed his mask.

"We managed to escape to the Ashford family who had supported my mother and for seven years led relatively normal lives. I had no intention of returning to Britannia considering we would have been used as a political tool again by "him"." Lelouch retold to Cornelia.

"I became Zero for obvious reasons. After being reminded of the brutality of the world and of my sister's desire for a gentle world, I knew that only force could truly achieve my goals. Though Nunnally may hate me for it I will create this new world and avenge my mother." Declared Lelouch.

"That reminds me Cornelia I have a question to ask you. WHO KILLED MY MOTHER?" Lelouch demanded angrily.

"I didn't kill her Lelouch. Believe me I had no reason to. After she died I tried to find out what happened. The only odd thing I remember is that is asked her guard to be removed for the night." Pleaded Cornelia

Lelouch thought about her words for a minute. "_Well it's true that Cornelia did respect my mother a lot. But still why would she remove her guard? That must mean that she knew who person who killed her. Who else could it be but a member of the royal family?" _

"Alright Cornelia, I'll believe you. But don't expect to be let out. You're still my prisoner. Maybe I'll visit you again to entertain you and catch up on seven years that we missed. Goodbye dear sister." Farewelled Lelouch.

"Yes I'll see you again Lelouch." Responded Cornelia.

Cornelia's feelings were now mixed for Zero. Was she still out to avenge Clovis or was she now going to protect Lelouch and in turn Zero? She didn't know but found herself untied from the chair. It was a parting gift from Lelouch.

Lelouch too had mixed feelings. Was it really right for him to avenge himself by destroying his family? After all they did treat him with love before all this. It was just that bastard that he couldn't care less about not his brothers and sisters. Now he started to feel regret over killing Clovis.

* * *

Two days Later-Black Knights underground base.

Lloyd Asplund was having the time of his live. Sure had now betrayed his home country but Lloyd was always a man of science and not nationalism. He had the opportunity to work with two types of knightmare frames; the Elevens version and the mass produced Britannian knightmares. It sure intrigued him on the question of who made these Knightmares. It certainly wasn't the Japanese; they didn't have the resources to build such models. It meant that it had to come from an outside source.

"_Zero certainly has a lot of connections," _Lloyd thought.

Personally Lloyd didn't care about the rebellion. However Zero did interest him. Upon thinking about it he looked an awful lot like the lost Britannian prince; Lelouch. If that's so then why did he incite rebellion against his home country? Lloyd didn't press the question after all he did mange to get at least two hundred men working on this base for the last couple of months none stop. It occurred to him that he had some amazing ability. still again he didn't press it with him. All he was the knightmare frame engineer to the Black Knights and nothing more, although he did know Zero true face.

Suddenly a blue haired woman and a curly haired Japanese dashed towards him.

"Hey Lloyd how's the Lancelot doing?" asked Suzaku Kururugi the deceiver of the Lancelot.

"She's fine. Nothing but a few scratches. It trust that it works well for you Suzaku?" inquired Lloyd.

"It's great. Thanks again Lloyd for helping us." Thanked Suzaku.

"Well we've come to inform you to that the maker of the Guren and the Burais are coming today to make some repairs." Cecile informed Lloyd.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the stairs leading to the knightmare storage room.

"Ouch, why is the Black Knights place so slippery?" shouted a voice that Lloyd Asplund vaguely recognised.

Out of the stairs came a bronzed lady smoking on a large pipe. This woman was only known to Lloyd as Rakshata Chawla. She had bought equipment that was used to repair

"Is that you Rakshata?" Cecile and Lloyd asked.

"Earl of Pudding and his assistant. What are you doing here?" questioned Rakshata

"Working as Zero's engineer, I suppose your taking after your Guren." Inquired Lloyd.

Suddenly Cecile tried to leave. She told Suzaku that this meeting might get scary. He decided to accept her claims and went to prepare for a meeting in the Fuji mines with the six houses of Kyoto.

True to Cecile's words Lloyd and Rakshata didn't get along well. After introducing Rakshata to the Lancelot they immediately began a heated argument on whose knightmare frames were the best.

"Does your have a radiant wave surger?" asked Rakshata menacingly whilst pointing to the Guren's hand.

"No but can yours go invisible? I bet it can't." taunted Lloyd as he explained the chameleon system on the Lancelot.

Their argument over the specs of the Guren and the Lancelot went for an hour with neither side finding a justifiable reason for them to be labelled the best knightmare frame designer.

"_Damn Pudding has improved since back then. I can't just win over him with what I've already done, I've got to win with a competition." _Rakshata reasoned.

"_That Rakshata need to be destroyed in the ultimate knightmare frame competition." _Lloyd thought frustrated at in his inability to win.

"Rakshata I have an idea to settle this fight. Why do we take 25 knightmares and improve them as much as we can. The one who wins can be decided by the pilots who eventually use." Suggested Lloyd full of pride over his idea.

"I had exactly the same idea Pudding. But sure I agree." Affirmed Rakshata angry that she didn't voice the idea first.

This started the new arms race in the year A.T.B 2017 within the organisation of the Black Knights.

* * *

The Fuji Mines later that day.

The original members of the Black Knights overlooked the scenery of the Fuji mines. They had to admit that the Kyoto groups influence over Japan was still as great as it was before the take over by Britannia. From what they were told by Zero their main base in Fuji was massively underground in mass expanse of old forgotten tunnels.

Zero their leader had remained quiet ever since they arrived in the meeting place. They supposed that he was brooding over what to do with the delegates from the Kyoto group. Something was also odd. The second in command Deception had not been seen at all despite the fact he was with them on the journey

"The Kyoto group is amazing," remarked Ohgi.

Suddenly the room lit up with red and in the centre of the room was man sitting in screened box. No one could see his face.

"It despicable. Mount Fuji once a place of beautiful serenity and peace distorted to the desires of an imperialist empire. I'm afraid that this is a simple reflection of what Japan has become." Spoke the man covered by the screen, his anger seething through his words.

"I'm sorry for not showing my face but Zero you hide your face also. This cannot continue to happen. To trust you I must know your face. Therefore the man named Ohgi shall remove Zero's mask immediately." Demanded the man.

Suddenly two knightmares came out from each side of the Black Knights.

"No please wait, Zero has given us victory and power." Kallen began

"No Kallen we need to trust him too. So Zero please help us to put our faith in you." Ohgi exclaimed.

Ohgi slowly removed the mask of Zero. Green hair was lifted from the owners head. A girl's appearance was revealed under the mask.

"That's not Zero, we've seen her with Zero in the base." Remarked Kallen

"So girl your not Japanese I take it." Asked the hidden man

"Yes clan chief of Kyoto Taizo Kirihara." C.C announced.

The two security guards immediately pointed their guns at the Black Knights.

"Anyone who can identity him must die. Especially one who is not Japanese." Shouted the security guards.

Inside one of the Burais the real Zero chuckled.

"Target confirmed, Suzaku. Proceed with the plan." Lelouch announced to another Burai.

"affirmative Lelouch." Suzaku under the guise of Deception answered.

The two Knightmare slammed into each of their pairs on either side. Deploying their slash harkens they quickly pulled in the targeted Burais and spun around as to crush the knightmares together in a beautiful yet deadly dance of destruction.

The two knightmares pulled up to Taizo Kirihara. They aimed there guns at the remaining non knightmare forces.

"You're soft and your methods are out dated." Announced Zero as he revealed himself to Kirihara.

"That is why you will never win." Declared Deception in strong voice.

Both of them jumped from their knightmares and landed straight in front of Taizo Kirihara

"Taizo Kirihara, formerly of Kirihara industries a key backer of the Kururugi regime."  
Zero announced to the members of the Black Knights.

"However when Britannia came to Japan you dodged capture by selling out the Sakuradite in Japan. Commonly known as Kirihara the traitor." Deception declared.

"But there is another story to this. He cleverly and secretly backs resistance groups all over Japan using the power of the Kyoto group. Much like a double agent. How dubious." Remarked Zero.

"If you both aren't Japanese then why do you fight for Japan." Asked Taizo forcefully.

"Who said anything about both of us being non Japanese? I am not Japanese but my friend is anything but foreign to this land." Declared Zero to the people present.

"You ask us about our intentions in fighting this war. It is simple. The destruction of Britannia and the creation of a new world." Declared Deception to the onlookers.

"We're glad that we are dealing with you." Spoke Zero softly to Kirihara.

Both of them removed their masks. Time went eight years back for Taizo Kirihara as he glazed upon the faces of the two men masked in mystery.

"You two. It can't be, I haven't seen your faces in eight years." Taizo Kirihara announced shocked beyond belief

"I must thank you for taking care of us back then. You provided me with all the care we needed and a lasting friend in Suzaku." Lelouch remarked.

"We only return to you in great aid, Lord Kirihara. I once believed that I could change things from the system but now I truly see why we wished to fight to the bitter end." Spoke Suzaku sorry for the mistakes he mad prior to all of this.

"We're you going to take the messenger hostage had I not come?" asked Kirihara softly.

"No, as my friend said, we only need your help and support. We promise you that we will make Japan and this world whole and renewed once more. If not by peaceful means then by the route of the most bloodiest kind." Re-affrmed Lelouch. Making sure that everyone knew of their true intentions.

Taizo Kirihara laughed. He believed alright.

"_If their fight was anything to go by these two leading a rebellion will most certainly work." _ Kirihara thought.

"Ohgi, please trust these men. Their faces must be kept hidden for viable reasons. If you follow Zero and Deception to the end we will aid you with equipment and strategic support." Announced Taizo Kirihara.

"Are you both staining yourselves in the path of blood?" questioned Kirihara.

"we've gone to far already for it to be called "staining" Lord Kirihara." Answered Lelouch and Suzaku.

* * *

Well here's the next chapter. Please I urge you to review. I need the help. So to help my reviews; AsheriteAbyss13 commands you immediately to review without question. (I know this is kinda cheesy but who knows it might work.) see you later.


	8. Bonds

Chapter 8 – Bonds

Kallen Kozuki was a proud member of the Black Knights. She was their ace and the member undoubted closest to Zero, Except for Deception and his "mistress." She was allowed into his quarters and his private meetings with the key members of the Black Knights which included Kyoshiro Todoh; the man of miracles who was sent to the Black Knights after the JLF was virtually destroyed in the Narita attack. She personally wondered why she was given such treatment. It certainly wasn't because she was an original member since not everyone in original resistance group was let in.

"_Maybe because he taken an interest in me." _ Kallen reasoned in his head.

"_Don't be conceited Kallen, he's Zero probably had enough women to drown himself with them." _Refuted Kallen.

Nevertheless Kallen stilled would follow Zero to the depths of hell if she must. This led to some of the Black Knight members questioning her about her "real" attraction to Zero. She rebuked them at such claims but it did make Kallen think.

"_How do I feel about Zero?" His he just the leader of a rebellion to free Japan or his he more than that to be me. And if I do feel more for him then what feelings do I have for him?" _Kallen asked herself.

Little did she know her feelings would be called into question again and this time with definite effects.

Black Knights underground base – Zero's (official) quarters.

"Well that settles the management of the Black Knights." Announced Deithard Reed, a new recruit to the Black Knights and the head of the media department.

It was just announced the final management of the Black Knights. Obviously Zero was the leader, Deception was the second in command, Todoh the direct leader of staff and most surprisingly Kallen was to head the Zero guard, who were responsible for protecting Zero at all cost.

After the meeting ended Kallen stayed behind to talk to Zero personally about her appointment.

"Zero, are you sure about making me the head of the Zero guard? I'm sure there are plenty of other people better." Began Kallen

"There can not be anyone else but you Kallen. I had yet to see anyone apart from Deception that has the same pride for her country, skill or loyalty to our cause." Zero explained.

Kallen felt touched. She had never been complimented genuinely before in her lifetime. All she got were fake ones from her supposed Britannian "Friends" whom she hated save the members of the Student Council (which included a person she almost nearly disliked).

"Anyway Kallen don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll serve me well." Zero remarked quickly to abate her fears.

In a sudden spur of the moment Kallen decided to ask Zero a controversial question.

"Zero, what do you think about me?" Kallen asked softly.

Kallen went bright red. She obviously didn't want to ask that question out loud especially in front of Zero, her hero. It was a spur of the moment question which she sorely regretted. She began to blush as red as a red tomato. This was very unlike Kallen.

Zero himself was dumbfounded. He really did not know what to say. This was even more shocking compared to Kallen's situation considering he was the battlefield genius. It was further proof the rumour going around the Black Knights; that Zero was bad with girls.

"_What should I say? Tell her that she just my sub-ordinate? No I obviously like Kallen more than that especially after that "drunken Kallen incident" the other day. Say that she is a precious thing to me. No that would be creepy since she doesn't know Zero well enough. Maybe I should avoid the question and think about it later. No think Lelouch she is obviously waiting for a proper answer now, she looks like she is about to faint." Lelouch thought._

"Wait "looks Iike she is about to faint'? Oh no Kallen." Exclaimed Zero as he saw Kallen Kozuki fainting and falling.

Zero quickly rushed to her aid, grabbing her before she fell on the floor. Moving her on a couch she laid her on her back to rest.

"Obviously she been stressed and that question just then probably didn't help with her condition." Diagnosed Zero.

He rushed to get a cool towel and placed it on her. He made sure that Kallen was comfortable and well rested. He decided that she needed the rest left her alone. Zero or Lelouch was obviously meticulous about taking care of people since he had to do it all by himself for many years. He wondered how much times he had to look after Suzaku or Nunnally when they were sick. This was probably the first time that he treated another person that wasn't his friend or his sister.

Lost in his thoughts Zero began to drift off to a slumber and unfortunately for future awkwardness' sake his head rested right on top of Kallen's head. It probably also didn't help that C.C and Suzaku found Lelouch and Kallen resting like that. They immediately took photographs and were planning to use it as blackmail.

The next morning

Kallen awoke with a massive headache. It was thumping and throbbing like someone slammed a hammer on her head and then proceeded to dump a massive heavy sphere on her head. She opened her eyes and realised that the "heavy sphere" on her head was actually Zero.

She screamed like a madman. Her perception of Zero changed (well at least for a little bit). He was now Zero the genius pervert. Unsurprisingly, (well susprising for Zero) Zero awoke and felt a hard slap across his mask.

"You pervert! I can't believe that I trusted you with my life and now you're intending to soil my dignity!" Kallen screamed accusingly.

"I wasn't trying to do anything evil!" defended Zero quickly.

"I was just looking after you after you fainted. Obviously I fell asleep on top of you and for that I apologise. But once again I had no lecherous intentions." Explained Zero reasonably.

"_Oh I misjudged him entirely. He really does have my well being at heart. I suppose I should have realised that we he was there in the first place right next to me. I suppose that reflects the attitude he has to his sub-ordinates and his passion for freedom. He really is a noble hero like everyone sees him as." _Kallen thought deeply in her head.

"Oh and by the way my answer to your question last night." Zero started.

"Don't brother if it's too personal. I wouldn't like to poke," Reassured Kallen.

"No I've got to make my feelings clear. I think that you Kallen are a precious person to me both as the ace of the Black Knights and as a personally close human being to Zero." Explained Zero.

They both blushed and this statement would change the course of their feelings forever.

Three days Later- Ashford Academy grounds

Lelouch Lamperouge was sitting on a lavish school ground bench surrounded by two large oak trees

Lelouch Lamperouge was at a high point in his life right now. It wasn't a girlfriend nor was it awesome grades. Lelouch could easily get both those things if he wanted to. No what Lelouch was ecstatic about was not normal for a seventeen year old. What he was happy about was that his "rebellion" was going as planned. He was the identity behind the masked "ally of justice," Zero and in turn the leader of the Black Knights.

Recently the Black Knights have been on a winning streak lately. Of course they weren't large scale since they haven't made the news but more and more people supported the Black Knights as it seems that they are removing oppressive people and allowing freedom by crushing refrain drug routes, oppressive Britannians and obvious discrimination against the numbers. The Britannian objective of crushing rebellion were not working because when the Britannians destroyed resistance groups the remainders quickly feeling resentment against the Britannians would flee to the most powerful group which in this case was the Black Knights. This was all according to Lelouch's plan of doing little things to show that the Black Knights are active but allowing the Britannians to crush rebellions in order for the remainder to flock to his army.

He was now one step closer to achieving his objective of crushing Britannia one country at a time whilst changing the world to become a peaceful place for Nunnally. He knew he would not falter no matter how many foes he would face to challenge his goals especially not to "him."

Lelouch always the thinker started to make his next move in his head. He didn't notice that a certain red head had come up to him trying to get his attention.

"Uhm Lelouch. The council needed you to sort these papers since you're the only one to understand them," spoke Kallen Stafield softly trying to get his attention by waving her hands in front of his eyes.

"_Ahh it's the double life Kallen "Stafield" Kozuki. Proud member of the Britannian society and secretly a proud member of my Black Knights. I still wonder how it feels like to her leading such a double life. Although I myself lead the same type of life the same kind of feeling can't be shared. Also recently she has been closer to my life and personally I have no reason why that is." Lelouch_ thought.

"_Why don't you wake up you apathetic idiot! Pay more attention!" _screamedKallen Kozuki in her head.

Lelouch quickly accepted the papers that Kallen handed him. However at the same time he decided that he would poke at her emotions for fun considering his happy mood. This idea came despite the awkward moments that Kallen and he had gone through (see chapter 7 and the previous section).

"Thanks Kallen I'll sort them out later. In the meantime would you like to have afternoon tea with me? It is four o'clock and I bet you're hungry. I'll pay." Offered Lelouch.

Kallen personally had no intention of eating with some one she regarded as unable to do anything good in their life even though they were well off. However she was hungry, broke and willing to have vengeance on the person that "accidentally" looked at her naked in the bath, so she accepted his offer.

However Kallen did not have the opportunity to make Lelouch's wallet empty as he treated her to hot dogs sold by an Eleven. The sat down on a park bench eating sizeable chunks of the hot dog when Lelouch asked her an expected question.

"Hey Kallen, have you been in any awkward moments lately?" Lelouch asked teasingly.

Kallen blushed heavily. What was that Lelouch thinking? Was making her blush his intention?

"Well I was just wondering whether anyone has seen you "bare" except for me." Teased Lelouch.

Lelouch was asking for it. Kallen knew he was lazy but he didn't seem like a pervert to her. He was asking to be slammed into next week.

"_If only you knew who I really was. You wouldn't dare to go against the Black Knights."_

Lelouch started to laugh. He really needed it. He knew that he had to have something anchoring him to a sane state with his current occupation. Unfortunately for Kallen this was the thing anchoring him to this sane world.

"I'm sorry Kallen but I've been quite stressed lately and I need to blow off some steam." Apologised Lelouch.

Just when Kallen was about to knock Lelouch for embarrassing her she heard a loud shout from the hot dog stand. Both of them saw the Eleven hot dog seller being beaten up by three Britannians.

Kallen rushed forwards trying to stop the Britannians from continuing to beat the man up. However Lelouch stopped her and went forward himself. He tapped on the Britannians and "convinced" them that this was getting boring.

Both of them helped up the bloody and bruised Eleven. He started to grovel to Lelouch and Kallen asking whether they wanted free hot dogs. They refused and left but not without a look of pure anger aimed at the Britannians from Kallen.

"Why didn't that man fight back at the very least he could of protected himself?" Kallen asked Lelouch.

"Because he had no choice. If he fought back the Britannians would come back the next day and destroy his stall. I'm sure that he doesn't like it but he is providing for his family so he has no choice but to be crushed for the sake of his family. All this because he doesn't have power. Pitiful" Lelouch remarked.

Kallen slapped him. He had no right in Kallen mind to be talking so high and mightily over the Japanese at all.

"You don't know what is like to be underneath the Britannians so don'y act like you know everything! Are you suggesting that the Japanese are pitiful because they don't have the power to fight! You're wrong because the oppressed have every right to fight." Screamed Kallen.

"_He is nothing like Zero. He just a Britannian jerk like the rest of them." _ Kallen thought.

Kallen left Lelouch in the park. Lelouch saw Kallen leave towards the setting sun.

"If only you knew Kallen. If only you knew." Whispered Lelouch to himself.

Personally I didn't like this chapter as much as the rest but I need to develop the Kallen X Lelouch relationship (man its hard trying to put romance into a story that's not based on romance). Any way out of the following things which would you like to see in my story.

Cornelia joins the Black Knights.

The Avalon gets high jacked by Black Knights

Jeremiah joins the Black Knights later and receives Gawain

Euphemia survives the SAZ incident

All the characters from Akito the Exiled join as Zero's personal troops as a tribute from the E.U

The Black Knights betray Lelouch after taking over Chinese federation.

The Knights of the Round eventually join Lelouch.

Black Rebellion works.

Please comment on these ideas and also anything else you would like to mention.

AsheriteAbyss13 out.


	9. Kamejima Incident

Chapter 9 -Kamejima Island incident.

The Black Knights had gotten Intel from a certain Britannian scientist that a newly developed aircraft based on knightmare technology. It name was the Avalon. It was due to land on Shikine Island in accompanying princess Euphemia in a review of the Islands base. The Black Knights objective was simple; to hi-jack it. This would be easy as they could pretend to stage an attack on princess Euphemia whilst a small force would attempt to board the ship and force the crew to fly off with the ship.

Well that was the plan but it wasn't going to be easy to pull it off. Obviously there would be plenty of Knightmares protecting the Island since princess Euphemia was on the Island, there was even reports that a second member of the royal family was to attend, this meant that security was going to be higher than ever before. Most members of the Black Knights thought that this mission was suicide but they saw how Zero won the battle of Narita at impossible odds so they continued to believe in him.

Zero and the Black Knight commanders had worked out a battle plan the day before the attack. It was assured that princess Euphemia was not to be harmed. Deception and Zero vouched strongly for this considering that their real objective was to capture the Avalon they could not afford to waste resources on breaking all of the Britannian defences. They also assured that the whole event would be televised by Deithard Reed to send to televisions across the world.

Obvious reasons the prisoner of Zero objected to Zero's plan. She claimed that it involved a certain princess too much and that it was a foolhardy mission that meant Zero was bound to fail. Zero suspected as much but that did not deter him.

* * *

Shikine Island – Day of the attack.

The transport containing princess Euphemia landed on Shikine Island. That day acting viceroy Euphemia was to inspect the Island's base. To her the job of viceroy was an ill suited one she really had no power at all. After all she wasn't like Cornelia or like Schneizel; she was a peaceful person who didn't like war at all. Nevertheless she had to; she had no choice but to follow her adviser's orders. She was assured that it would be safe; this didn't make matters more enjoyable.

As she stepped out of the transport she was greeted by her half brother; Schneizel.

"Hello big brother Schneizel, how do you do?" Greeted Euphemia quickly.

"I glad you're fine Euphemia, I was so worried about you after Cornelia was captured by the Black Knights after Narita. I'm sorry that we could not track down your sister," apologised Schneizel.

Euphemia refuted her half brother saying that it was not his fault. They continued to talk along to the base as they were escorted by a convoy of Sutherlands.

Off the coast of Shikine Island.

Two submarines surfaced near Shikine Island. They managed to avoid all Britannian sensors. They belonged to the order of the Black Knights. Two small carrier ships trailed behind the Submarines.

The submarines had one target the base on Shikine Island. They readied the high powered missile launchers and aimed at their targets. They fired all their missiles and quickly dived and escaped from enemy sights.

The missiles slammed on to the Island's base. The effect was devastating; there was massive damage to the control tower and Knightmare frame storage areas. The Islands forces where cut by half already with the destruction of the knightmare in the base and to top it all off the command was completely destroyed. The pilots were in disarray they had no idea who was attacking them and what they should do next.

The Black knight ships landed on Shikine Island. 25 Black Knight frames each came out from the ships. This included the Guren Mk II, the Lancelot Abyss and a Burai containing Zero the Black Knights leader.

The Black Knights were told to bait out any Britannian forces out. With the Britannians unorganised they quickly followed anyone they could identity as an enemy. They quickly picked off by hidden Black Knight forces that hid near outcrops and waited for Britannians to come near them.

Once the first wave of Knightmares was taken care of the hidden troops raced to the next line of enemy forces. They split the forces and attacked on both sides of the formation. They were completely destroyed.

As they Black Knights got closer to Euphemia's position the Britannian forces surrounded and protected Euphemia with three Britannian force layers. Schneizel had left since the immediate attack and boarded the Avalon. Euphemia was protected by her sister's knight Guilford who was determined to protect her till the end.

Suddenly out of nowhere three knightmares in the circle formation was quickly sliced open by an invisible knightmare frame. Some other Black Knights joined the invisible Lancelot's attack on the formation. The Guren unwilling to let up on the fun quickly rushed at the Britannian forces and managed to explode the frames that came against her.

Zero slowly strode up to the circle formation. The back of the circle formation broke off with Euphemia and tried to escort her to safety. Suddenly out of the Black Knights calculations the Avalon loomed into view. The massive air ship trained its cannons on the Black Knights and Zero that where trying to destroy what remained of the formation.

The Black Knights plan had failed. Lelouch cursed in his Burai. The Black Knights on the Island were ordered to start retreating. However it was too late. The Avalon fired its missiles at the Black Knights and Zero's position.

* * *

In an unknown area

"I transported them to Kamejima Island. They are too important for them to be killed right now." Spoke an unknown voice.

"I'll trust your judgement brother." Responded Charles Vi Britannia

* * *

Kamejima Island - 20 minutes since the attack on Shikine Island.

Zero woke up with a massive headache. As he looked on his surroundings he noticed that this was a different place to Shikine Island; the place where the Black Knights launched their attack.

"_Well it's not entirely different. Judging by the tropical nature of the Island and by the wildlife on this Island I could say that this place is close to Shikine Island. But it still remains that I have no idea where I am and how I got here." Thought Lelouch._

He didn't notice that another person had arrived in the same place as Zero. She woke only twenty or so metres from Zero. Her wet hair covered her face and she wore a dress that only nobles could ever wear. Although her face was covered her pink her indicated a certain Britannian royal family member by the name of Euphemia Li Britannia.

She was surprised to say the least. Finding yourself stranded on a deserted Island with no idea how you got there was strange enough for the princess but finding yourself only twenty metres from a masked man that hated the royal family was the breaking point for Euphemia.

"_Zero is on this island with me. I've been thinking about him ever since I met him in that Hotel. I swear that I have met him before. But who do I know that should harbour great hatred for the royal family. Now that I think about it now it could only be Lelouch. But Lelouch has been dead for seven years. But I can't shake the feeling that it is him underneath that mask. I must confirm with him." Euphemia reasoned._

Suddenly she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun held by Zero who was only metres away from herself.

"No wait, I don't mean to hurt you!" Euphemia implored, "I just want to know. Are you Lelouch my lost brother?"

Zero carefully considered Euphemia the princess in front of her.

"_Is her death really necessary? She was and remains to this day one of the few exceptions to my hatred of Britannian. Her death would only destroy my convictions to make a peaceful world. My hatred only stems towards those Britannians that abandoned me and Nunnally not the ones that accepted me like Euphemia. I suppose that her knowledge of my identity would not be so bad," Thought Lelouch carefully."_

Lelouch knew he had nothing to fear. If anything he knew that Euphemia wouldn't rat him out. So he carefully unclasped his mask and removed the burden of the mask of Zero to reveal the long lost prince's face.

"Lelouch, you're alive! I can't believe it. You're alive." Euphemia exclaimed barely getting the words and on the verge of tears.

"It's me dear sister. I believe that we have a lot to talk about so calm down, we'll have a chat." Spoke Lelouch

So they talked for hours on end. Reliving memories of a different time, a time where they weren't enemies but just brothers and sisters. They talked about how their lives had been up till now. Of course Euphemia worried about Lelouch's eating habits since he looked as thin as a twig. Nunnally came up several times in their conversations.

It was only at the end when they arrived at the most painful memories. Lady Marianne's death, Clovis' death, the war, Zero and "him."

"You must hate us. We left you and Nunnally to die. Its no wonder that you became Zero and swore to destroy us." Euphemia commented.

"I don't hate you specifically. In fact my I would only like to have my vengeance on those who really abandoned us. You don't count." Assured Lelouch

Suddenly out of nowhere two figures approached Lelouch and Zero. Zero quickly donned on his Zero mask in fear of an enemy attack. However his fear was unfounded; it was only Deception his second in command and Kallen his ace. But even though they didn't pose a threat to him, Kallen posed a threat to Euphemia and so Zero quickly ordered the seething Kallen to calm down.

"Look, were stuck in a stranded island. Let's not attempt to wrench people head off because of simple nationality. Remember that unnecessary violence can only cause more death. Remember Kallen that our fight is against Britannian not against its people." Reminded zero.

"But the Britannians took my homeland and my brother away from me. Don't tell me that I won't have my chance for revenge!" screamed Kallen.

"_So this is how the Elevens must think of us. As people who killed and took what's most precious to them. This hatred is the root cause much like Lelouch talked about. There must be a way that I can change people's perception of the Japanese and of the Britannians. "_Euphemia reasoned in her head.

"I'm sorry that my country took away yours unjustly. It truly was a terrible mistake for us to make. I know that my words will mean nothing to you but I will try to make a new world where everyone can live in peace." Euphemia announced.

Kallen thought nothing of those words. Words couldn't bring her brother back nor could not suppress her hatred towards Britannia. She remained quiet for the rest of the evening, her anger clearly shown.

Suzaku however felt differently. He had once again seen the kindness that princess Euphemia had. He was touched that a Britannian royal family member could even feel compassion for the Japanese. Although Lelouch cared for the Japanese as well Euphemia to Suzaku was an angel of peace that sought to make everyone co-operate. However he realised that her voice alone could do nothing. He felt sorry for Euphemia as she was going to fight against a world power by herself.

Suzaku's attraction to Euphemia grew. It did help that Euphemia was the first really pretty girl that Suzaku had meet.

"Maybe I should get Lelouch to plan to her kidnap for me." Mused Suzaku.

The four of them slept under the cold starry sky.

* * *

The next day

The four of them woke up to an early morning surprise. The Avalon had docked on to this very beach only five hundred metres away from them. Lelouch deliberated whether they should attempt to run away from them as it meant that Schneizel was near. The two men walked away to decide what to do away from Euphemia and Kallen

"Lelouch I'll complete the original plan. I'll hi-jack the Avalon for the Black Knights and get you guys out of here."

Lelouch argued against it.

"I won't allow my best friend to waste his life so carelessly on a suicide mission." Argued Lelouch.

"Trust me Lelouch nothing will kill me in that ship. I'll just find Lloyd, Cecile and force them to take off with us whilst I get rid of any resistance." Reassured Deception calmly.

Lelouch removed his mask and told Suzaku to do the same.

"Okay Suzaku, I see that arguing with you is like smashing your head against a brick wall. I ask only one thing of you then. Will you accept this Geass to live?" asked Lelouch.

He agreed and Lelouch placed a Geass on his best friend to live no matter what the cost.

20 minutes later

* * *

Kallen, Zero and Euphemia had walked up the Island's mountain for at least 20 minutes since Deception went on a suicide run to take the Avalon. Euphemia didn't like the place and neither do Kallen but Zero was the one guiltiest as he potentially allowed his best friend to die.

This place was beginning to become irritating for everyone. It had lost that sense of peace and calm that it had yesterday. Now with the threat of Schneizel looming Zero and Kallen became frustrated. The three of them spoke about nothing on the way up the mountain.

They soon reached a clearing with a peculiar stone floor. Zero suspected that it was inhabited by an ancient civilisation before it became abandoned. They didn't suspect that it would lead them to an amazing discovery.

Meanwhile on the Avalon

* * *

Deception had no trouble with the defences of the Avalon at all. He practically flew pass them like a hawk targeting its prey. He knew from the plans that they received from Lloyd the other day that the cock pit was at the highest point of the ship. So he continued up. He didn't care whether there were enemies or not. He was like a one man army.

As he ran through the first endless metallic corridor he met with two Britannian soldiers who blocked the way through. Suzaku simply ran up the wall in break neck speed and used the wall to propel himself at least 50 metres across the corridor where he kicked the first guard and palmed the second in the face. They didn't have time to react.

He eventually made it to the elevator. Unfortunately he needed a pass to get to get through the door. Thinking about it for a while he decided to make as much ruckus in the area. He purposely came into the sights of a camera and sprung obvious alarms (both of which he avoided prior to this). As expected the lift door opened and three men ran out to look for the intruder. They didn't see the leg on their path and they went flying face first on to the ground like a clumsy duck. He didn't wait for them to wake up.

He had plenty of break time on the elevator. However on every floor the door opened and another two or three bodies would end up crumpled on the floor crutching their manly bits or they would be tending to bruises on their face five minutes later. Finally after 10 floors he reached the top; the flight area. Typically at least ten men where guarding the area where Suzaku quickly charged at them first, grabbed the first man and proceeded to the man like a spinning top. The men where neither awake nor lying within at least ten metres of the places that they were in.

The only men still conscious on the Avalon at the time was Deception, Lloyd and Cecile.

"Well this is a bit late Deception. Oh well better get on with the theatrics Cecile." Announced Lloyd Asplund, secret supporter of the Black Knights.

"Ah no! Don't kill us! We'll follow your demands! We'll pilot the Avalon to your secret base!" shouted Lloyd and Cecile half-heartedly.

"_Man that was easy! Lelouch didn't have to worry. Now I've only got to wait for Lelouch to come after dropping off Euphemia. _Though Suzaku confidently.

Lloyd started up the Avalon's float system engines and slowly rose towards the sky, where they hovered and waited for Lelouch to arrive.

Meanwhile with Lelouch and Kallen.

* * *

The three had stepped unwitting on the stone floor. Suddenly the ground burned with a large Geass symbol. Lelouch's left eye went haywire and activated without his control. The ground rumbled and gave way to a large room below.

Schneizel was on Kamejima Island to investigate the things that his father had suddenly taken an interest to. He took it as normal hobby but this was the emperor of the most powerful nation in the world so Schneizel couldn't overlook it. He was intending to have the Gawain process the data with the druid system and he had a man who was going to pilot it. He had been given instructions from Lloyd previously and knew how to run the Gawain.

However he wasn't intending for the roof of the chamber to give way and for the known terrorist; Zero to fall out with his sister Euphemia and another woman to fall out.

As they landed soldiers faced them off in an straight line formation and aimed their guns at Zero and Kallen

"Let go of princess Euphemia you scum!" Shouted general Bartley.

Zero looked around and saw the opened Gawain. He saw his opportunity and flung a smoke bomb that he kept with him at all times. As the smoke cut off everyone's visibility he grabbed Kallen and quickly led her to the two seated Knightmare frame. They jumped in and closed the knightmare frame.

Lelouch looked on to the controls of the Knightmare. Luckily the ignition key was in the frame and Lelouch recognised most of the controls as they looked similar to the Lancelot's controls. When the smoke cleared the Gawain had started to move as fast as it could on its land spinners and out of the cave.

Unfortunately two knightmares blocked the exit. Lelouch looked on the controls and pushed on the controls that he hoped would fire some weapons. What he got was a powerful but inaccurate red and black beam that bought down the mouth of the cave on the two Knightmares.

Other knightmares started to chase them and they were gaining on them as fast as they could.

"Couldn't you do something Zero!" screamed Kallen.

"If I'm right this button should get us out of here!" hoped Zero.

Lelouch pushed the button. Suddenly on the display energy was indicated to go into the wing like structures. The Gawain managed to float up towards the sky at a fast rate. The other Knightmares could not catch up.

Never before had Lelouch seen a Knightmare with such capabilities. He suspected that Lloyd had built this knightmare frame. He would have to call that man a genius and ask him for the specifics of the frame later.

He saw the Avalon hovering above the Island. Considering Schneizel was not on the Avalon he suspected that his friend was successful with the hi-jacking. He signalled the Avalon where he was greeted by the faces of Lloyd, Cecile and Deception.

"Whoa you managed to get my Gawain! I'm impressed that you could pilot It." Acknowledged Lloyd.

"Please be careful with that Knightmare frame. It's a new model," warned Cecile.

"I told you I could do it Zero! You should have more trust in your friend." Retorted Deception.

The Avalon opened its hangar bay door and let the Gawain inside the Avalon. This would change the course of the Rebellion forever.

* * *

Hey guys. I've hi-jacked the Avalon like in my ideas. Please don't flame me on how improbable it seems. Its my story! But critcisms are welcome. Also please comment on the Battle of Narita chapter, I need to find out whether my battle scenes are good enough. AsheriteAbyss13 out. See you guys again.


	10. Blood Sweat and Victory

Chapter ten- blood, sweat and victory

If a graph were to be made of the success of the Black Knights and the Britannian army, you would notice that the Black Knights have slowly increased in successes where as you probably wouldn't believe at this point that the Britannian army was once able to maintain full control.

The Black Knights were riding the tidal wave of success whilst the Britannians were struggling to keep themselves afloat. It probably didn't help that the Black Knights had a motor boat with a working engine (Secret base, advanced knightmares and the Avalon) whilst the Britannians had kiddie floater (out dated gear).

The Black Knights had far too many victories to tell. Under the leadership of Zero, Deception and the senior members victories against the Britannians was like getting money from a bank account.

Three Days after the Kamejima incident

The Britannians were getting desperate. They need a victory quickly. The people had lost confidence in the Britannian army to root out the terrorists. They decided to go the ghettos littered across area 11 and kill off any suspected terrorists.

Of course Zero knew almost immediately due to his Britannian informant and because he predicted that the Britannians would try something stupid. There first attack on the ghettos was at Saitama. Zero laughed out loud, they were never going to get any terrorists; none of the Black Knights were there at all and the rest of the resistance groups were either assimilated into the Black Knights or destroyed. All they were going to do was to increase anti Britannian feelings by showing that they murdered senseless and died for it whilst the Black Knights were going to attempt to help the people there.

He quickly assembled his forces. He put thirty men to act as the operators in Saitama and the rest were to attack later under his command. They were ready to win once again.

Britannian base- day of the attack

The leader in charge of the assault was Duke Alvares. He believed that if they had more forces than the enemy then they would win immediately. He had a simple battle plan split his forces and let them search for any Elevens to shoot and kill.

His advisors tried to go against it but he was as stubborn as a mule. In the end he would pay for his ignorance.

Zero's hidden position in the ghetto

Zero overlooked the abandoned city. To think that this place once held a thriving population of Japanese, he would have to add this in a list of crimes that Britannia must answer for. Zero immediately stopped thinking about it.

"_I have to focus on the task at hand. Judging how this new commander sends large teams to search for terrorists and how heavily armed the knightmares are I would say that he favours the direct all out approach. Well that's pretty much what I was hoping for. Britannia must be very stupid to continue to attack using idiotic commanders like this one." _Reasoned Lelouch.

He had placed twenty four men in teams of two with six left behind to do a "special" job. The teams of two where to stay near tunnel openings that littered Saitama. They were ordered to attack the forces when zero ordered him to . They were to use hit and run tactics. This was almost going to be a breeze.

Battle ground Saitama 10 am

As planned the Britannians found absolutely nothing. Their were obvious signs of terrorist activity present but nothing of the terrorists themselves. The duke was then reminded by his advisers that Saitama was littered with tunnel opening which they knew of.

The duke without thinking that there could be a surprise attack ordered ten men each to the tunnel sights.

The teams on Sutherlands rumbled on through their designated points. They didn't except any resistance at all considering that the terrorist only had sub par knightmare frames. They hadn't realised that it was the Black Knights they were fighting.

As the men entered the specific buildings they saw a large tunnel entrance in all of the areas. Suddenly they were attacked by unknown forces that came from the tunnel system. The Black knight assailants broke through the line of knightmare and baited the rest to follow.

In other tunnel entrances similar situations occurred. Zero ordered the chased group around the ghetto areas on a wild chase. The men were so concerned at chasing the Black Knights that they realise that the Black Knights were grouping them all in together.

The twenty five vanguard squads converged on to the remains of the city square. The square was surrounded by large multi story buildings that allowed for only two exits.

As the Black Knights exited the square the road before them exploded and the other exit exploded leaving the Britannians completely trapped in the square

From a building far away Lelouch grinned to himself. His plan worked perfectly.

"_Now that all the conventional methods of escape were destroyed the Britannians are forced to use their slash harkens to escape considering they must be panicking right now after realising that this was an enemy trap. But by doing so they reduced that group's chances of having survivors," _Lelouch thought carefully

"Special group did you finish setting up the 'packages' in the buildings?" asked Zero to the special group.

"Affirmative, Zero sir. They're ready to be delivered upon your call. I've already escaped." Informed the squad leader head.

In the city square the Britannians as predicted used their slash harkens to climb up the buildings. One by one they each climbed up the buildings quickly. Without warning a series of explosions took place at the bottom of the buildings that destabilised the all the buildings in the area. The buildings quickly toppled over towards the city square.

The Knightmare frame pilots screamed loudly. But it was no use. Nothing could save them from being crushed by the tower blocks. The only people that heard them could not help.

Britannian base

Duke Alvares convulsed with rage. How could they have been beaten by terrorists? They were his best men but they were still beaten by those "damned Black Knights."

To top it all off the men that had been killed were his only men. Only a few guarded the headquarters now. But as he increased his rage he did not notice that the few men he had he already been killed.

Five minutes before

Deception had been told by Zero to work with Kallen to bring down the enemy commander. Considering the stupidity of his command as seen just before they weren't excepting much. To both Kallen and Deception he seemed like the kind of commander that relied on brute force and lots of numbers. Normally that would work but against the Black Knights numbers were not enough.

Kallen went first. Her Guren quickly flew out of their hiding spot and rushed at the guards. Using the Guren's arms she grabbed the head of one of the guards and slammed the first knightmare into two other knightmares toppling them over. She proceeded to destroy all three at once using her radiant wave surger.

Suzaku was a bit quieter. He didn't use his chameleon system but he quickly stabbed one guard in the back with his hidden blades and then proceeded to use both of his swords to cut the other two in half. They had both destroyed what little resistance remained to a Black Knights win. The Black Knights had won with at least half of their forces away from battle.

Zero was informed quickly. Out of a derelict building in the ghetto flew a knightmare of a sleek black colour. Its head looked more like the head of Anubis the Egyptian god of the underworld. It was probably made rightly considering how many people zero had sent to the underworld. Zero activated a newly added part to the Gawain added by Lloyd, from the Gawain's back Zero pulled out a massive three metre long scythe with the blade as long as a metre. It looked threating and soon after this battle Zero would be called by another name; Zero, the Black Reaper of the Underworld.

At least two weeks after the events of the Saitama ghetto.

Those three name spread like wildfire. The few survivors of the conflict could only speak of those three names; The crimson red lotus of destruction, The Abyssal Knight and Zero, the Black reaper of the Underworld.

Of course the Black Knights took full responsibility. They had made laughing stocks of the Britannian army again. Most people felt that if the rebelled now with the Black Knights they would liberate Japan.

But Lelouch wasn't going to risk that just yet he needed for the prefect opportunity right now. He knew if they rebelled without the unity of the remaining resistance groups the Britannians could still destroy them with a large force. He needed to concentrate on what they were to do after the liberation.

Lelouch had already discussed it with Suzaku. He had his doubts namely how they were supposedly meant to protect this 'new plan' of Lelouch's but he supported in its ideas and worked secretly with Lelouch to finalise the plans.

Now all he needed was for a excuse to announce Zero's plans to the Black Knights.

Such a time came very soon when news of Chinese federation forces had invaded Kyushu. The Chinese came with various exiled of the former Japanese government including Atsushi Sawasaki who was once a key minister in the Kururugi regime. Their supposed presence in Japan was purely humanitarian and that they wished to remove the Japanese people from oppression.

The Black Knight became excited. Where they finally going to remove Britannian rule from Japan with the help of the Chinese federation forces? Zero quickly arranged a meeting to discuss their current position in the conflict.

Most of the Black Knights had come today to hear the news. They expect that Zero would capitalise on the opportunity join forces with the Chinese federation but they would be surprised.

"We are not joining forces with the Chinese federation!" cried out Zero to the crowd of at least fifty members.

"What? Shouldn't we be capitalising on this? We can free Japan this way!" shouted some of the members outraged.

"Let me ask you; why did you all come here for? To free Japan right! Is Sawasaki really here for Japan? If so why did he flee Japan and come back with Chinese federation forces? If he was truly for the people of Japan then wouldn't it benefit the Japanese by his presence during the oppression?" Responded Deception.

"We would only trade one oppressor for another. Instead let me offer you a more permanent solution; the rebuilding of a new Japan created solely by us the order of the Black Knights!" Zero exclaimed

"What has he gone crazy? Are we sure he isn't plunging us into hell?" some men exclaimed

"Brilliant! Brilliant! Zero never in my wildest dreams did I expect you to do this. I was right to attempt to record your works!" exclaimed Deithard Reed.

"Come let us start our new country by driving out the new invaders!" shouted Todoh and the four holy swords.

A little later- Zero's hidden room

"What! You did what!" shouted Lelouch loudly.

"Like we said; we had competition to see who could make the best upgrades on the knightmare frames but we accidentally went overboard and as a result it would be impossible for any of our troops to pilot the knightmares." Rambled Lloyd quickly.

"_This was definitely something Lelouch didn't expect. But it seems that they didn't do anything on the Lancelot, the Gawain and the Guren so maybe we are in with a chance." _Suzaku thought.

"Lelouch couldn't we use the Guren, the Lancelot and the Gawain to attack them by surprise? We would certainly have enough power to destroy the enemy main base at Kyushu." Suggested Suzaku.

"We don't know how many enemy forces there would be and as such if we mounted any attack on land they would easily catch us. Even with the chameleon system on the Lancelot it would take up too much energy so that's not an option." Lelouch explained

"I beg to differ Zero. On the bright side to their competition they did create float systems for the Guren and the Lancelot. So that with the inbuilt float system on the Gawain should allow the three remaining units to quickly enter the enemy main fortress and strike at the head before the body has time to react." Commented Cecile.

The three men thought about it and it was certainly the best option that they had. They certainly couldn't wait for their forces to be repaired. They needed to show that the Black Knights were not going to find themselves under the oppression of the Chinese Federation.

They agreed and planned their attack for tomorrow at 2:00am where the Chinese should be at there least alert moment. It was a simple plan just strike into the main forces and destroys the central command. Each unit was required to have extra energy filler since the float unit took up a lot of energy. They quickly bought Kallen to speed and prepared for a fight to decide the fate of the invasion at Kyushu.

2am next day- seas near Kyushu

"Interim Viceroy Euphemia, it's impossible to attack now. The seas are far too violent for us to land any troops. We'll have to try again tomorrow." Informed a Britannian military advisor.

Euphemia was frustrated at the current situation. There was no telling what the Chinese federation would do if they where to advance out of Kyushu. Secretly she had hoped that the Black Knights would allay the situation but she was informed that it was likely that the Black Knights would not participate this battle. But she knew her big brother Lelouch would like to be oppressed by another ruler but even she was at a lost at what they could possibly do.

She didn't like it but she ordered the Britannian forces to retreat.

Kyushu fortress- Chinese Federation base

"It seems that heaven is on our side today Sawasaki. The Britannians can do nothing in this weather." Informed General Cao leader of the Chinese forces.

"Well it's certainly going to make out invasion easier. Once we hit the main centres the Japanese people a sure to rise up against the Britannians and join us. Maybe even the Black Knights will support us." Commented Sawasaki

It was all under the control of the Chinese federation. They would use this invasion as an excuse to allow the Chinese federation to increase its power base in the world considering that it produces 70% of the worlds Sakuradite supply.

The Chinese federation had its forces completely on alert surrounding the base. It had plenty of Gun-Ru's to keep control. No one in their view was ever going to make it into the base without a being destroyed.

Aboard the Avalon – skies above Fukuoka Base

"Pilots of the Guren MkII, Gawain and the Z-01 Lancelot Air Cavalry your mission is fly directly towards the Chinese federation controlled base of Fukuoka. Once there you will attempt to destroy the command centre of the Chinese federation. This will be a quick and deadly strike. We are gambling a lot on the float systems of all three of the knightmare frames so work together to evade any enemy fire on route to the base. This is a one shot mission as it is not possible for a retreat to take place." Briefed Cecile to Zero, Kallen and Deception.

"Well good luck to all of you. Please survive this battle. We're definitely going to get some amazing data on it. It would be a shame to let it go." Remarked Lloyd and Rakshata who where subsequently knocked on the heads by Cecile

All three pilots readied their knightmares. The machines roared into life and activated the float system on their backs.

"Lancelot Abyss, Launch!" shouted Deception

"Guren MkII, Launch!" shouted Kallen as she trailed behind the Lancelot

"Gawain, Launch!" remarked both Zero and C.C

The three knightmare rushed towards the fortress base. They stuck relatively together to ensure that they could provide back up when necessary. Its performance was flawless and they quickly made gains to the base which was on the other side of the coast.

The Chinese federation barely had time to react. They almost disbelieved the reports saying that three knightmare frames where flying on its own and quickly making towards the base. They responded by firing volleys of surface to air missiles at the knightmares.

"You two go into evasive movements. We'll take care of this." Ordered Zero

The Gawain rushed to the front of the triangular formation. Its shoulders opened and charged the new prototype weapon the hadron cannon. Red-black spheres of energy charged in the shoulders and fired as a devastating beam that also fired on of the missiles destroying them.

In response the Chinese federation fired more missiles alternatively to avoid all the missiles being destroyed at once and to give the invaders more work to do.

However the first volley was destroyed by the Guren's radiant wave surger and exploded in a fiery explosion.

The second containing four missiles was dispatched by the slash harkens of the of the Lancelot which slammed onto all four missiles.

By this time the knightmares had already entered the space where surface to air missiles where no longer effective. The three landed in a triangular formation only to be surrounded by ten Gun -Ru's.

The Chinese locked on to the invading knightmare frames on their visual screens.

"Oh my god it's the Black Knights!" exclaimed one man on the command centre

"Isn't that the crimson red lotus of destruction!" shouted one man in disbelief.

"It's the Black Reaper of the underworld. Its Zero!" exclaimed another in shock

"No, it's the rumoured invisible Abyssal Knightmare frame." Whimpered one man in fear.

"Get yourselves together its only three knightmare frames!" shouted General Cao

"All forces destroy these knightmare frames at once." Ordered Sawasaki.

The ten Gun Ru prepared fire on the knightmare frames. However the Guren and the Lancelot jumped straight into the air. The momentary shock allowed the Gawain to pull out its scythe and swing it against three of the enemy forces which cut them in half sideways.

The two leaping Knightmare frames flipped behind the seven remaining enemies. With their enemy's formation destroyed it was easy to quickly dispatch them. The Guren roundhouse kicked three Gun Ru's and used the wave surger to destroy them all. The Lancelot pulled out its two blades and slashed all four frames into pieces. The three knightmare frames had shown astounding teamwork.

The Chinese command centre began to fear for their lives. Desperately Sawasaki opened an open channel and tried to stop the forces. His face appear on all three screens of the big three.

"Zero and his comrades! Please stop this attack shouldn't we be comrades against Britannian?" asked Sawasaki

"That depends Sawasaki. Who's side are you on?" remarked Kallen as her Guren sped for the central tower.

"Why of course on the side that wishes that Japan could be free from oppressors." Sawasaki answered.

"Then why is it that you fled Japan that day? Why didn't you protect its people?!" demanded Deception as the Lancelot fired its VARIS rifle on the entrance to the command centre.

"You people cannot understand! What was there to gain from staying here that day? Japan was to fall that day. Its folly to keep bashing your head against a brick wall." Retorted Sawasaki

"Then you are a coward Sawasaki. You are the lowest piece of trash I have seen. You couldn't be bothered to share the people's pain and fight. No instead you left the struggling to the people. Even the remaining Japanese people fought harder than you. You're content with replacing an oppressive ruler for another in order for you to gain foolish things like wealth and status." Zero replied as he the Gawain flew and fired on the command centre with its hadron cannon

"So in the end we cannot be comrades Sawasaki instead WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" screamed the three leaders of the Black Knights in unison.

The Guren and the Lancelot Abyss entered the command centre through the hole mad by the Varis and rushed in. Some Gun Ru's remained but as they came at them in a straight line the Lancelot fired another VARIS shot that exploded all remaining forces.

Meanwhile the Gawain had destroyed all escape points for all the commanders and proceed directly to the command area where the Gawain crashed through the walls and was momentarily joined by the other two knightmares.

This was undoubtedly a Black Knights victory.

Sorry every one for updating so late. I just had (and is still going through) exams. So please don't hate me for studying. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if its not as diverging from canon as you hoped but please bear with I promise that it will diverge properly.

Chapter eleven preview quote:

"I thought you said that the Japanese where pitful

Please review nicely and here is another question what weapons would you like to see on the knightmares?


End file.
